Meg and Beth's Quest for the Dead Man's Chest
by Captn-Shamrock
Summary: Another parody of Pirates of the Caribbean, this time based off of Dead Man's Chest. Please read the two stories that come before this and see the movie before reading!
1. Will and His Honor Crap

**(Please read the two stories (Beth and Meg Style, Alternate Ending or Middle) that come before this and see the movie before reading this!)**

**Ahoy! Look what I have for you guys! The Second (third?) parody by Beth and Myself! I know I said that I'd be up in November, but we found the script and have been working off of that. Forgive me if some of the dialogue is incorrect...I'll edit it when the DVD comes out (November 1?)! **

**Disclaimer: Beth and I own nothing that belongs to Disney. We only own our characters and the rights to kill off Eliza-pukes Swann...unfortunately, that might not happen just yet...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Night fell in Port Royal and a small breeze blew through the streets. A candle was lit in the window of the blacksmith's shop. It flickered for a moment and then went out completely. A woman walked out, head lowered, heart broken. 'Regain honor, he said,' she thought as she replayed the last few moments in her mind. William Turner had chosen to leave her behind for Elizabeth Swann.

"It's the right thing," he had said. "I foolishly let my passions lead me and your beauty blind me."

Why was he so cold? Why had he said that?

"Him and his honor crap." The girl murmured sadly.

Beth walked home slowly. When she was out of sight, Will too left the blacksmith shop and turned up the lane towards the governor's mansion.

Two months later, a wedding was in order. However, the bride and groom were kind enough to invite poor Beth. Guests arrived, but no groom. Rain began to pour and everyone, except Elizabeth went to shelter. She sat, worried and waiting.

On the beach, marines gathered and a figure made his way to the former wedding site. Moments later, the figure entered, with a prisoner in tow.

"Will!" Beth cried in surprise. Elizabeth turned around and ran to him.

"Why is this happening?"

"I don't know," Will gazed at her for a moment and then said softly, "You look beautiful."

Beth, standing off to the side, rolled her eyes at this comment. What had he said a few months before to her about beauty?

"You know, I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"That explains the unexpected guests," Beth cut in, smirking, but still nodding to the redcoats around Will and Elizabeth. Then, Elizabeth's father, Governor Swann, stormed through the guests, only to be stopped by two guards.

"You! Order your men to stand down and remove these shackles at once!"

The figure from before smiled slyly. "My apologies for arriving without an invitation. Governor Wetherby Swann, it's been too long."

The governor stared at him for a moment. "Cutler Beckett?"

"It's Lord, now…actually," he replied, smugly.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man."

"In fact, I do," Beckett called over another man, Mercer, and opened a case he was holding. From the case, he retrieved arrest warrants. Beckett proceeded to hand one of them to the governor.

"This is for Elizabeth Swann!" Her father exclaimed, outraged.

Beckett raised an eyebrow and smiled cruelly. "Is it?" He asked. "How annoying…my mistake. Arrest her." He calmly ordered.

Immediately soldiers seized Elizabeth. "On what charges?" She demanded, her eyes ablaze. Beckett ignored her and filed through the other papers. "Aha, here's the warrant for William Turner. And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington. Is he present?"

"What are the charges!" Elizabeth asked again.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission several months ago." Governor Swann answered, frowning.

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked. "Ah…" Began Beckett, obviously not finished yet. "I know I had the last one here somewhere." He said, looking through his papers. "Aha, here we are. Another Elizabeth! Does anyone know where I can find an Elizabeth Norrington?"

Beth's eyes widened and she shuffled her feet nervously. She couldn't decide whether to actually obey the law and give herself up or make a dash to get away. But as she plotted, too many pairs of eyes were suddenly upon her and she grimaced. Stepping foreword courageously, Beth said with pride, "I am she. What charges do you have against me? I am a British subject under jurisdiction of the King's Governor in Port Royal…we all are, I believe? Answer me."

Beckett smiled as if he were the devil himself. He walked up to Beth and personally put shackles on her and said, "You're definitely too bold for your own good, Miss Norrington…or is it Mrs.?"

"He's my second cousin." Beth stated defiantly.

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered—" Will started.

"--We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal—" Beth continued.

"--And you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth finished.

The Governor started reading from one of the documents: "The charge... is conspiring to set free a man and woman convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the..."

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death." Beckett finished for him. He stepped up to the three in chains. "Perhaps you remember two certain pirates named Jack Sparrow and Meg Owen."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," all three corrected in unison.

"Captain Jack Sparrow…Yes, I thought you might," Beckett smiled slyly once again.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Good? Bad? ...ANYTHING! R&R please! Thank youuuuuuuu! I'm looking for at least ONE review before I put up the next chappie!**


	2. Jack's Pet

**Thank you, MeraSparrow, for your review(and for your correction)! Rum to you! Onto the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Beth and I don't own any of the PotC Characters, those belong to the Mouse. ...I do own Meg, and her coat and cloak though. Beth owns...well...Beth.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest, yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done with the rest, yo ho ho and a bottle of rum…" Mr. Gibbs sang as he walked across the deck, past the long boats, with rum bottle in hand. A body attempting to sleep in one of the boats groaned and rolled over, pulling both her cloak and coat over her, trying to block out Gibbs's singing.

"If I'm not getting any of that rum, then, please, do stop that racket," Meg murmured, not entirely sure that Gibbs would be able to hear her. They and the rest of the crew were waiting in the mists for the captain. A small thunk was heard as something hit the side of the Pearl. Gibbs set the rum bottle down and looked over the railing. Jack had returned! He had rowed all the way from the Turkish prison in a coffin. Meg sat up, fully awake now. Gibbs held out his hand to Jack, only to receive a leg bone instead.

"Not quite according to plan," he stated to Jack.

"Complications arose, ensued…were overcome." Jack stated simply. Cotton approached and placed Jack's coat around his shoulders. Meg attempted to get out of the longboat she had been in, only to trip over her cloak that had somehow wrapped around her leg. She fell at Jack's feet.

Jack looked down at her and smiled warmly. After all that he had been through, Meg was a sight for his sore eyes. "'Ello, love. Sleep well?" Jack greeted her, patting her on the head a couple of times.

"I guess…" Meg replied, gazing up at Jack, smiling sleepily.

"Good, good." Jack said, walking away to talk to Gibbs. Meg followed, anxious just to be with Jack again.

"Did you find anything?" she asked, still following.

"Mm-hmm." He pulled a rolled up bit of cloth from his sleeve. He turned and faced the rest of the crew, who looked as if they had a bone to pick with Jack.

"Captain, I think the crew - meaning me, as well - were expecting something a bit more...shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it—" Gibbs started.

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic—" Leech added.

"And the hurricane!" Marty voiced. Everyone seemed to agree. Meg looked sympathetically up at Jack.

"All in all," Gibbs continued. "it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating."

'Well, that's an oxymoron…' Meg thought rolling her eyes. Jack paused for a moment.

"Shiny…?"

"Aye, shiny." Gibbs replied.

"Is that how you're all feeling, then? Perhaps dear ol' Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?"

"Awk, WALK THE PLANK!" Mr. Cotton's parrot screeched. Cotton put a hand over its beak before it had a chance to continue. Jack drew his pistol.

"What did the bird say!"

Meg went over to where Jack was now standing and pulled the pistol down.

"We think you're doing a fine job!" she said, trying to raise Jack's spirit.

"WALK THE PLANK!" the parrot cried once more.

"At least there's one honest…man amongst you," Jack said, still looking at the parrot.

"Do not blame the bird," Leech said. "Show us, what is on that piece of cloth there." Everyone's attention drew back to the roll of cloth in Jack's hand before Barbossa's undead monkey, 'Jack', dropped down in front of Jack, scaring him half to death, and broke the moment. Jack tried shooting at it, only to realize that he did not have any shot. He stole another pirate's gun and shot at then undead thing. 'Jack' let go of the cloth and it fluttered down onto the deck.

"You know that don't do no good," Gibbs said to Jack.

"Does me," he replied, snaking an arm around Meg's shoulders.

Marty went over and picked up the cloth. "It's a key," he said.

"No, much more better!" Jack replied, taking it back and holding it up, showing the crew. "It is a _drawing _of a key."

'Here we go…' Meg thought as she rolled her eyes once again, folding her arms across her chest. The crew stared in silence for a moment before Jack continued.

"Gentlemen and lady, what do keys do?"

"Keys... unlock things?" Leech said.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" Gibbs said, triumphantly. Jack's expression seemed to show that Gibbs was on the right track, however, it turned sarcastic and—

"No." Gibbs looked back confused. Jack approached a little closer. "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

Meg, who was now leaning on the mast, shook her head, looking up to the heavens. Why must Jack make things sound so difficult?

"So, we're going after this key!"

Jack squinted. "You're not making any sense at all. Any more questions?"

"So, do we have a heading?"

"Ah! A heading!" Jack opened his Compass and looked down at it. It spun a few random directions, lingering on Meg's direction a few times, but still not pointing in a single direction for too long. "Set sail in a general…" he waved his finger about trying to figure out where the compass was trying to lead him. "…that way direction," he finally said, waving his hand in a random direction.

"Captain?"

"Come on. Snap to and make sail, you know how this works." He started walking to his cabin. Meg followed.

"Jack?" No reply. "Jack." No reply. "Jaaack…"

Distracted, he turned around. "What, love?"

"Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Mm-hmm, just fine…" He turned again, took off his coat and hung it up.

"What was that out there?"

"What was what?"

"Jack…you were confused about a heading. And, I know you, you always have a heading."

"Do I?" Jack smirked. "And do you really know me?" He slowly approached her. Meg shook her head.

"Jack…no games…Jack…Jack!" She squealed as he came after her for a moment. Once Meg was securely in his arms, he grinned and gave her a kiss.

"Right, now, run along while I plot our course," he continued grinning as he watched Meg go through the cabin doors to the deck. "Now…" he set the compass down on his desk. "Where to?"

Meg walked out onto the deck, catching then end of a conversation.

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading, something's got Jack vexed. You mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for us all." Gibbs said and left the railing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN DUN DUN! Yea, okay, R&R, my fellow pirates!**


	3. What Beckett Wants

**Once again, thanking MeraSparrow for her review...and for commanding me to update! More rum! I have the next chappie ready...but Chapter Four still needs an addition from Beth...so I'm sorry for the wait in advance!**

**Disclaimer: Mickey owns everything but Beth and I.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will, Elizabeth and Beth had been taken to the jail, all three in chains.

("No, Spaghetti. What else would they have been taken in?"-Beth)

Later, Will was brought out to speak with Lord Beckett in his office. As he entered, Beckett said that the shackles would not be necessary.

"Do you intend to release Elizabeth and Beth, as well?" Will asked.

"That is entirely up to you…That is entirely dependent on you." Beckett replied. He walked over to a bottle of brandy and two glasses. He filled one for Will and one for himself. "The East India Trading Company has need of your services," He handed Will his drink and put it down when Will did not make any effort to take it. "We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend - Captain Sparrow."

("Why can't Beckett speak English!" -Beth)

Beckett picked up his glass and walked over to the fireplace.

"More acquaintance than friend," Will replied. "How do you know him?"

"We've had dealings in the past," Beckett pulled a brand out of the fire with a letter P on the end. "And we've each left our mark on the other."

"What mark did he leave on you?" This, Beckett did not answer. He placed the brand back in the fireplace.

"By your efforts, Jack Sparrow and Miss Megan Owen were set free. I would like you to go to them and recover a certain property in Jack's possession and bring Miss Owen back." He downed his glass.

"Recover…at the point of a sword?"

"Bargain." Beckett smiled. He opened a small chest with the East India Trading Company insignia on it and pulled out some documents signed by the King of England. "Letters of Marque," he explained. "You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England."

Something did not feel right. "Somehow I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free. And what about Meg? You seemed to have left her out of it...why do you want her?"

Beckett scoffed. "Freedom," he put the papers back in the wooden box and walked out onto the balcony. Will followed, still awaiting an answer. "She will be offered the position of a well brought up lady at my side. Jack Sparrow and Miss Owen are a dying breed. The world is shrinking. The blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish.

"Not unlike you, Mr. Turner," he turned to Will. "You, your friend, and your fiancée face the hangman's noose. Certainly, that's motivation enough for you to convince Captain Sparrow and Miss Owen to accept our offer. And for you to accept, as well, Mr. Turner."

Will thought it over for a moment. "So you get Jack, Meg and the Black Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?" Beckett scoffed.

"The property you want that he possesses,"

"A ship? Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times: a compass?" Beckett noticed Will's expression change slightly. "Ah, you know it," he smiled slyly. "Bring back that Compass and the girl or there is no deal!" Beckett then walked away, with Will glaring after him.

----

A knock sounded on the cabin door. Jack tapped at his Compass again. "Enter," he mumbled loud enough for the patron on the opposite side of the door to hear. Meg poked her head in and slowly entered, shutting the door behind her.

"How's it going?" she asked as she approached the desk where Jack was seated. He measured a few points on the map and then looked up at her. "Not good then?" Meg finished. Jack sighed and looked down at the Compass again. Meg looked at it too. She reached down and picked it up. "Doesn't it point to whatever one desires?"

"Mm-hmm; to whatever you want most in this world," Jack replied, watching her. He reached for her arm and pulled Meg down into his lap. Looking over her shoulder, Jack smirked. The arrow was pointing behind Meg at him. Meg quickly shut it and set it on the desk. Jack reached over and grabbed the bottle of rum that was also sitting on the desk. Jack looked into it and tipped it upside-down. Only a few drops trickled out.

"Why is the rum always gone?" he sighed. "Alright, Meg, get up…" She did so, but once Jack was out of his chair, she sat back down in it. Jack went to get his hat and wobbled. "Oh…that's why. I'll be right back," Jack mumbled, grabbing his coat from a hook.

"Alright," Meg got comfy in the chair as she watched the captain leave the room.

Many moments later, she heard a commotion on the deck and Jack yelling, "Run as if the devil himself and itself was upon us!" Meg ran out, trying to see what the problem was.

"Do we have a heading?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

Jack spun around. "Ah! Run! Land." Jack ducked down behind the mast again. Gibbs walked around it and Jack popped up again. "Ah!"

"Ah!" Gibbs seemed surprised. "Which port?"

"I didn't say port. I said land, any land," 'Jack' swung by and knocked Jack's hat off. Meg started to run after it, trying to get it back.

"Ah!" The Monkey hissed at Jack and Jack hissed back before 'Jack' threw Jack's hat into the ocean.

"Jack's hat!" Meg shouted.

"Steer about!" Gibbs ordered.

"No, no, leave it!" Jack yelled. Everyone spun around and looked at him like he was crazy. This was Jack's HAT they were talking about! Jack never went anywhere without his hat! He loved that hat! "Run!" he said again and hurried away under the stairs.

"Back to your stations, the lot of ya!" Gibbs shouted at the crew. He and Meg exchanged looks and then followed Jack. They found him quiet and staring at the wood under the stairs. "Jack?"

"Shh!"

"For the love of mother and child, Jack, what's coming after us?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing," was all Jack said. Meg placed her hands on his arm and looked up at him, concerned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**...I will never think of Beckett the same way again...Oh, yes...did anyone else discover how amusing it is when you greet your best friend with "Bargain!" every time you talk to them? -giggles- Yes, Beth and I DO do that... Anywhosit (I stole it!), R&R! ...that could also stand for 'Review & Rum'... Oo**


	4. You Stole My Line!

**Thank you to MeraSparrow for the review (more rum)! I can't submit Chapter Five until Beth finishes the bit of it that she was supposed to write...poo monkeys...anywhosit...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beth and I own ourselves...and not PotC...unfortunately...because then we would rule the world!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will and Governor Swann entered the prison later. Will knelt down by Elizabeth who was seated on the floor. Beth was on the other side of the cell, looking out the window to the ships in the bay.

"Jack's Compass?" Elizabeth asked. "What does Beckett want with that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does," snapped Beth, annoyed with the affection between Elizabeth and Will. Will looked up.

"How?"

Beth blinked. "I…I don't know…"

"I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal and in exchange the charges against us will be dropped," He sighed. "If we hadn't set Jack and Meg free…"

"I share the consequences gladly," Beth spoke again.

"No, we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom," Governor Swann interjected.

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack... or in me?" Will asked.

"You would risk your life to save Sparrow's and Meg's does not mean that they would do the same for anyone else,"

"I have faith in you," Elizabeth said. "All three of you. Where will you find them?"

"Tortuga." Will nodded. "I'll start there and I won't stop searching 'till I find him. And then I intend to return here to marry you." Beth sighed a little, feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Properly?" Elizabeth asked.

"Eagerly," Will responded. "If you'll still have me."

"If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already." Elizabeth smiled. Beth's eyes widened as they looked out the window. She had once said something very similar to William.

("You stole my line!"-Beth

SEE! I'm getting proof! I went to our original fanfic for the first movie and LO AND BEHOLD! LOOKIE AT WHAT I FOUND:

Beth nodded.

"If these bars weren't here I would hug you…"

Will smiled one of his really cute smiles.

"If these bars weren't here I would kiss you…Beth…I love you,"

Beth smiled.

"I love you too,"

SEEEEEEEEEE! TOTALLY NOT COOL! I HAVE PROOF! gets dragged away by policemen in a straight jacket THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SPELL IT! -Beth thrown into prison- I HAVE RIGHTS! THE WORLD NEEDS TO KNOW! -glances at Norry sitting in the cell next to her- Wow, fancy meeting you here...-shrugs-)

"I'll wait for you…"

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," Will murmured to the two girls, and left quickly, leaving Elizabeth, who seemingly was attempting to kiss Will through the bars, hanging. Beth smirked and quickly turned away. She heard Elizabeth cursing Beckett for taking away her wedding night. 'A wedding night that should have been mine, for all I know,' Beth thought, a little envious.

Will had loved her at a time… Why did honor matter so much? After all, he was the blacksmith, Elizabeth, the governor's daughter, and Beth, an ex-commodore's cousin!

----

Meanwhile, Jack peered through a spyglass at a shore of a very lush bit of land. "We'll beach there," he said to Gibbs.

"But, Captain, we'll have to wait for the tide to come in,"

"Fine! Just do it!" Jack snapped. Meg watched him from a distance. He had been ignoring her most of the time since they had been to the Turkish Prison. He passed by her.

"Jack?"

"What?" He spun around. Meg looked hurt. Jack sighed. "Sorry, love…" he murmured. He went back into his cabin and Meg, once again, followed.

"Jack…what's been going on?" She asked, closing the door. Jack sighed again, sitting down and putting his feet up on the desk, folding his arms.

"…can you keep a secret?"

"'If any man shall offer to run away, or keep any Secret from the Company, he shall be marroon'd with—'"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…Meg…please?"

"Seeing as you're the captain…fine," she plunked herself down on the edge of the desk. "What is it?" Jack stood up and slowly walked over to her, slowly unwrapping the rag from his hand. Staring her down, he showed her his left fist and then slowly opened it. "Holy crap!" she said rather loud as she grasped his hand. "What the foosnit happened?" Jack went to cover her mouth from the outburst.

"Now, hush!" he turned his head towards the door, making sure no one was eavesdropping.

("I haven't been dropping no eaves, sir!")

Fortunately, the crew was working trying to beach the Pearl. "You're starting to sound like 'Dictionary' Beth," Jack rolled his eyes and then became serious again.

"Is that…?"

"The Black Spot? Yes…just, don't tell anyone about it…I…I owe a debt to…Davey Jones, Meg," Meg's eyes widened.

"No…"

"Yes…my soul…"

"But that means…"

"The Beastie is already after me…that's why we're going to stick to land." Meg looked up at Jack. "Er, there's a tribe of people here on this island…" Meg's expression turned suspicious. "…now, hear me out, love! If I can persuade them to think that I'm their…god…in human form--"

"God?" Meg asked, raising her eyebrow. Jack had obviously done some research or knew something about the island.

"Yes…then maybe we can stay longer?" Meg smiled and shook her head.

"Jack…always plotting…" Jack grinned back.

"You know it," Meg looked back down at his hand.

"Is there any other way for you to sidestep it?" she asked. Jack pondered this.

"Perhaps…if I could get someone to take my place…"

Later, when they had successfully beached the Black Pearl, the crew made camp. Jack kept looking towards the jungle. Gibbs approached him. "What's your worry, Jack?" he questioned. Jack turned around, looking back at Gibbs and the bonfire blazing on the shore.

"Nothing," he said, beginning to walk back and sit down by Meg. Gibbs looked at the jungle, too, for a moment and then came back to the fire himself. Jack had told the crew to break out the rum and so they were having a merry little party around the fire, all getting drunk. All, that is, except for Jack and Meg. Jack had told her earlier that she also needed to be on her guard.

A shrill cry came from somewhere behind them and then small whizzing noises as small darts flew through the air. Jack stood up and held up his hands, saying something that Meg could not make out. The attackers went quiet, immediately thinking Jack as their god. Meg and Jack were the only two remaining conscious. Meg grasped onto Jack's coat, not liking the look of the natives. Jack said something else and the natives let out an, "Ah…"

"What're you saying?" Meg whispered.

"Just go with it," Jack murmured back. Another one of the natives let out a cry and the party began leading Jack and Meg through the jungle. Another party began hauling the unconscious crew members away. Meg looked up at Jack, still hanging onto his sleeve, and he winked back at her, putting his hand over hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R! And bug Beth to write her part!**


	5. Good day & Persuasion No1

**Here it is! Thank you to Beth for writing her bit! And thank you to our faithful fans, MeraSparrow and krazykiwigirl27! Rum to you both!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Beth nor I own Pirates of the Caribbean. That would be pretty cool though!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Will was still continuing his quest for the Captain. On a fishing boat, he and a fisher spotted the Pearl. Coming on shore, he discovered another clue that Jack and the rest were, in fact, somewhere on the island: Gibbs's flask. Will was soon captured and brought, tied to a pole, to the Chief.

"Kali kali ten dah dah," said one of the cannibals. Will woke up from being drugged by a dart and focused on Jack who was wearing some very interesting looking make-up which looked like eyes. Meg sat at his feet, also with a painted face. However, hers was more appealing: a lavender butterfly but it too had eye-like spots on it.

"Meg. Jack? Jack Sparrow. I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!" Will sounded like he was drunk. Jack got up and walked over to him, poking his shoulder and looking at the cannibals. "Jack, it's me, Will Turner!" Will protested, now sounding sober.

"Pah se ko?" Jack spoke to the native that had addressed him.

"Teen dada, eeseetis,"

"Eeseetis." The rest of the tribe repeated.

"Tell them to let me down!" Will cried.

"Will!" Meg whispered. He looked at her where she was making a sign that told him to shut up.

"Kele lam. Nom piki piki, nom minsi winsi," Jack continued. "Lam seisei, eunichi. Snip snip." Meg rolled her eyes. Jack would never let Will forget.

"Aah," said the cannibals. "Eunichi."

Will saw Jack's Compass as he began walking back to his throne and Meg. "Jack, the compass, it's all I need. Elizabeth and Beth are in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. They face the gallows!" Meg's eyes widened. Not Beth! She looked up at Jack with pleading eyes. He looked down at her for a moment, thinking and then turned around, walking back to Will and the cannibals.

"Seiserom shup shup sha smame mame shuku, savvy? Maliki liki." Jack waved for the cannibals to take Will away.

"Maliki liki!"

"Maliki liki!"

"Save me." Jack whispered to Will, walking back to Meg and sitting down on the throne.

"Jack, what did you tell them? No! What about Elizabeth and Beth?" Will tried to get an answer. "Jaaack!"

"What did you really say?" Meg asked. Jack looked down at her.

"You'll see," he sighed.

----

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Beth sat sadly in a cell, being tormented by men in the cell next to them. "Come on, dearies, we don't bite!" they heard one say, to which Beth responded with, "Oh, shut it!" Elizabeth glanced at her judgmentally. She could not understand why Will ever loved such an unladylike woman. Just then, their cell door was opened by a guard, and Elizabeth's father stood in the doorway.

"Come quickly." The two girls followed eagerly, then Beth asked excitedly, "What's going on?"

"I may still have some standing in the king. I've arranged passage to England. The Captain is a friend of mine." Beth stopped.

"No!"

"Will's gone to find Jack!" said Elizabeth, who also followed suite in stopping. The Governor grabbed both of the girls by their arms and proceeded to start dragging them along and said, "We cannot count on William Turner. Come!" Beth glared at Governor Swann.

"He's a better man than you give him credit for." she said, with an air of defiance. Elizabeth glared at her smugly.

"Of course, this is no time for innocence. Beckett has offered one pardon only. One! And that is promised to Jack Sparrow. Even if Will succeeds... do not ask me to endure the sight of my daughter walking to the gallows. Do not." The group continued walking until they stopped in front of a carriage. "Perhaps, I can ensure a fair trial for Will, if he returns." He said, letting the two girls into the carriage.

"A fair trial for Will ends in a hanging." Elizabeth stated simply.

"Then there is nothing left for you here." Her father replied, shutting the carriage door. Beth's eyes widened and she frowned. She and Elizabeth sat in the carriage awkwardly, occasionally glancing at one another without saying a word. Suddenly, the carriage stopped and Beth waited impatiently for the door to open again so she could get out. Governor Swann opened the door, said, "Wait inside," and quickly shut it again. Beth rolled her eyes and leaned back in frustration. They sat there for a few minutes, then Elizabeth's face turned pale.

"Listen!" she whispered. Beth immediately glanced around nervously and listened intently. She heard it too: The sound of many footsteps, heavy ones, and the governor shouting. Beth 'meeped' and looked at the door, toward Elizabeth, then at the door again.

"Let's go."

"What! Are you mad!" Elizabeth whispered angrily. Beth reached across her for the door and opened it.

"I bet you anything, whatever's going on out there is Beckett's doing and if we don't get out of here, we'll end up back in that tiny cell, or WORSE." Elizabeth did not respond, but quickly hopped out of the door. Beth followed and the two ran as fast as they could away from the carriage to safety. When they reached a dark street in front of a large building, Beth stopped. Elizabeth looked back at her annoyed, and said, "Come on! We don't know if we've lost them yet!"

"What is this building here?" Beth asked, staring at it suspiciously.

"I think it's Lord Beckett's place, which is WHY we should leave!" replied Elizabeth anxiously.

"I have an idea." Beth smirked.

"OH no, this is not going to end well." Beth walked toward Elizabeth and pulled her closer to the house.

"Now, hush you. We don't want to be heard."

"What's your idea…" Beth grinned evilly.

"I'm going to go talk to Beckett…negotiate if you understand my meaning."

"I understand that you're out of your mind." Elizabeth sighed.

"Now look here! All it'll take is a bit of persuasion." Beth leaned against the house and thought deeply. She then felt the left side of her dress and groaned. "Darn it! I forgot. I don't have my sword. This might complicate things."

"I have this pistol." said Elizabeth, pulling one out of her bodice. Beth looked at her quizzically.

"Where'd you get a pistol from!"

"It happens to be none of your business."

"Well, sheesh, don't get all mad at me, I was just curious." Beth said, defending herself, and taking the pistol from Elizabeth. "I'll be back." She turned away from Elizabeth and started to walk.

"I still don't understand what you're doing!" Beth smiled and slowly turned around.

"My dear Elizabeth. In my short years of life, I have already learned the most valuable lesson there is: when someone as brilliant as me suggests something, there is no need for understanding…only cooperation." Then Beth dashed around the side of the house, leaving Elizabeth muttering in frustration.

Beckett stood in his office, looking at the box the letters of Marque he had offered to Will were in, smiling grimly. He heard a noise and said, "No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your father believes."

"My father?" asked Beth, stepping out of the shadowed hallway. Beckett turned to look at her.

"Oh, it's the other Elizabeth come to visit me. I'm most terribly sorry, I thought you were Miss Swann."

"Ah, well as you can see, I am not." She replied, stepping into the room.

"Then I am quite surprised as to why you are here, Miss Norrington. Since it is Miss Swann's fiancée who's life is at stake. Beth smirked and replied, "To Negotiate…bargain."

(BARGAIN! –Beth and Meg)

Beckett raised an eyebrow and the two slowly began to approach one another. "I'm listening..." said Beckett. Suddenly, Beth swung out the pistol from behind her back, cocked it, and pointed it directly at Beckett's forehead, glaring at him menacingly. "I'm listening intently." Corrected Beckett, trying not to look as startled as he felt.

"These Letters of Marque, they are signed by the King?" Beth asked, holding up the pardon papers.

"Yes, and they're not valid until they bear my signature and seal."

"Do you think I would be here if I didn't know that?" Beth said, sardonically. "I have been to the Isla de Muerta, I have seen the treasure myself. There is something you need to know." Beth leaned in closer to Beckett, and he leaned back, smiling at her.

"Aah, I see. You think the compass leads only to the Isla de Muerta and so you hope to save me from an evil fate. But you mustn't worry." Beckett paused and walked toward a very large map of the world on the wall next to them. "I care not for cursed Aztec gold, my desires are not so provincial. There's more than one chest of value in these waters. And no matter what happens, I'm still going to want the other half of the deal. So perhaps you may wish to enhance your offer." Beth put the muzzle of the pistol under Beckett's chin fiercely and cocked it once again for good measure. She stared at him curiously and asked, "The other half of the deal? What is the other half?"

"I told Mr. Turner to bring back not only Jack Sparrow's compass, but also his young companion, Miss Owen." Beth's jaw dropped a little in astonishment.

"Miss Owen. As in Miss MEGAN Owen!"

"Yes, she will be offered a very fine position in this very house." Beth would have laughed out loud, had she not been in this very serious, strange, and awkward situation. Instead, after recovering from the general shock of Beckett's unusual request, she just smirked and stated proudly, "You might want to consider in your calculations that she's my best friend." Beth dragged Beckett by use of the pistol over to his desk in order to sign the Letters.

"That will make this more interesting, won't it?" He said, smirking and signing the letters." Beckett melted the end of a stick of wax in the flame of a candle near him and stamped the wax with his signet ring. "As if the situation was not already interesting enough. You're certainly making great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom." Beth reached for the papers in his hand and both she and Beckett held on to them tightly.

"These are not going to Jack!" She protested, rather loudly.

"Oh, really. To insure Mr. Turner's freedom? Either way, it's very curious. You're a brave woman, Miss Norrington, but indeed you are definitely too bold for your own good." Becket replied, smiling at her, still holding on the letters. "I'll still want that compass and the girl. Consider that in your calculations." Beth scoffed, snatched the letters out of his hand and started to walk away cautiously, pointing the pistol at him. Then she took her suspicious gaze off of Beckett and ran out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-LOL- It's hilarious when Beth reads the Cannibal lines...I should try and get a recording of it for good times' sake sometime! Love ya, Bethykins! Thanks for writing! I'm going to eventually draw what Meg's face paint look's like...anywhosit, R&R!**


	6. Cannibal Olympics

**Thank you for the reviews, guys! -hands out rum- **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except Meg...Beth owns Beth.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Cannibal village, two female natives approached Jack with a necklace of human toes. "Thank you," Jack murmured. Meg looked at it with a look of disgust, but she tried to hide it. If she were to act against the actions of the Cannibals, both she and Jack could be in trouble. Jack picked up one of the toes and looked at it. He continued to bite off a bit of the nail and then spit it out.

"Jack!" Meg spat, quietly.

"What?" he shrugged back.

'Note to self,' Meg thought, 'Make sure he rinses out his mouth before any he shows any signs of affections towards me…'

The Cannibals seemed to have finished putting wood in a pile for a roasting fire. Jack got up. "No! No, no. Oi, no, no! More wood. Big fire. Big fire!" He waved his arms around in a very Jack-like fashion. "I am chief, want big fire! C'mon then. Oi," He addressed the native behind his throne. "Maboogey snickle snickle. Toute suite. C'mon. More wood." Jack smiled, seeing that all of the Pelegostos were busy, grabbed Meg's hand and ran. The Cannibals looked back and they were gone. Jack ran, pulling Meg behind him across a bridge. They ran through part of the village. Jack looked around as if one of the natives would pop out from anywhere at any moment. Still running, they stopped at the edge of a cliff. Jack almost fell over the side but Meg pulled him back, as best she could. "Thanks, love," he said, relieved. Turning around, he spotted a bamboo stick. He picked it up, smiling, seeming to form an idea, but the smile faded and he put it back down. Meg stayed quiet, watching the Captain and the thoughts that ran through his head. Jack went into a hut and found a rope, while Meg stood by the door. A moment later…

"Uh, Jack?" Meg's voice called.

"What?" Jack came out, holding a can of paprika in his hand and the rope over his shoulder.

"Oh, bugger." The Pelegostos had discovered them. Jack paused for a moment and then dropped the rope. He took the lid off of the spice and sprinkled it under his armpits and around Meg's head with a flourish. "A little seasoning…eh?" He threw the can away and took a whiff of himself. Then next thing Jack and Meg knew Jack was tired to one of the bamboo sticks by the rope, and her wrists bound Meg to the arm of the throne. Jack was put on the spit looking at the huge pile of wood the natives had collected. "Well done," he murmured sarcastically. Meg, now, was very concerned. A bit of ceremonial dancing and drumming was done and then another one of the natives came in running with torch in hand, like in the Olympics.

"Aii, fai fai!" he shouted and lowered the torch to light some of the kindling. However, a guard, who had seen Will and some of the other crew members escaping, ran in

"La esta so, la pelesa so," he cried. "Eva kaka seisei." Everyone stood dumbfounded and looked to Jack for an answer.

"Well, go on," Jack said. "go get them! Helalla!"

"Helalla!" The torchbearer dropped the torch near the fire and all of the Cannibals ran off. The fire began to spread to the kindling.

"Jack!" Meg cried.

" No, no, oi! No, no." Jack looked down at the fire. "Not good." He began blowing on the fire and a few sparks spread further.

"No! You FOOSNIT!" Meg said. The fire lit up in a flash and Jack whimpered a little, trying to blow faster. Meg groaned and tried to reach for her boot where a dagger was concealed. Attempting to be graceful, but looking more like a dog trying to scratch its ear, she pulled the dagger out and began sawing at her bonds the best she could. Jack began rocking the spit and jumping until he jumped off of the spit and rolled to the side of the fire. Quickly undoing his legs, and Meg breaking free, they ran off. Meg tried not to laugh at Jack as he maneuvered with the stick still tied to his back.

"'S not funny, love," Jack said.

"I know," said Meg stifling her giggles.

"Then shut up!"

"Uh, Jack?"

"What?" Jack looked to the side an noticed a Cannibal child with a knife and fork in hand. Walking like a crab, Jack snatched the knife away from him and the child ran off. Attempting to saw through it, Jack said, "Meg, where'd your dagger go?"

"Uh, Jack?" Jack sighed and looked at her again.

"What?" He looked up and noticed two native women with plates of fruit directly in front of them. Screaming and charging as if he was some sort of horned animal. They stepped out of his way as he crashed into a pile of coconuts. The tip of the pole had gone through one of them. Thinking quickly, he turned forcefully and the coconut went flying. If it was not for the woman's hands, she would have been hit square in the face. With a growl, she and the other woman began throwing the fruit at Jack. Meg stood behind them, dumbfounded and confused. What was there for her to do to help Jack? After many moments, Jack finally screamed, "Stop it!" The women stopped and also gaze, dumbfounded at the newly formed 'Jack-Ka-Bob'. Some of the fruit skewered on each end of the pole, and Jack in the middle. Meg began to giggle again. "Meg, you're not helping here!" Jack shouted at her. Suddenly, with an outburst of rage, Jack, yelling again, ran toward the cliff edge. The end of the pole lodged into the ground at the edge and Jack vaulted over the abyss below. Meg raised her eyebrow, giving the scene a quizzical look.

("The Quizzical Looks return!")

Then the fruit began sliding, one by one, downward, throwing Jack's balance off and causing him to fall.

"Jack!" Meg ran the opposite direction and found her way across the bridges that Jack had just fallen through. Hopping over the large holes and passing a few confused guards, she made it to the ground. Jack was lying on the ground with the fruit all around him. "Jack!" Meg cried again, hopping over brush and vines on the floor of the jungle. She helped him sit up, kneeling at his side. "Who's bright idea was that?" she said, offering a smile. Jack groaned, standing up.  
"Oh, shut it…" he stretched his back, finally being able to stand straight. Then, faint yells came from behind them. "Bugger." Jack motioned for Meg to get on his back, which she did in a hurry and Jack began running out of the jungle and onto the shore. Rounding the corner and seeing the crew, he let out an, "Oi!" before glancing back at the Cannibals.

"Jack, just run!" Meg said, hanging on for dear life. After running in sight of the crew for a few moments, Meg jumped off of Jack's back and ran herself. They passed the jail dog on the shore.

"Good Doggie!" Jack said. The Black Pearl began going out on the tide. Meg and Jack jumped onto a net that was hanging over the side when they reached her. Jack paused for a moment. "Alas, my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost—"

"Jack!" Meg shouted at him just as a wave came up and splashed him. Jack continued rather half-hearted.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Meg put out her hand to him to help him up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-rubs hands together- Ohhh...do Beth and I have something in store for you all! Ah, but you must wait. I'm wondering if I should give you a little sneak peak... Anywhosit... R&R please! -begs-**


	7. The Lecture

**As commanded by the O Faithful Fans! Rum to you all!**

**Disclaimer: PotC is Disney.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs greeted Jack.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea."

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible," Pintel and Ragetti, who somehow had escaped a hanging, stood at Jack's side after giving his coat to him. Jack did a double take and Meg looked at them quite quizzically. They saluted.

"Now, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain." Gibbs replied.

"I have every faith in your re-conciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." Something fell from the rigging just as Jack finished. It was Ragetti's eye. Will approached Jack just as he was putting a bullet in his pistol.

"Jack,"

"Ah….oh, it's you,"

"Jack,"

"Not now,"

"Jack!"

"Not _now_!"

"Elizabeth and Beth are in danger." Meg moved in front of Will.

"What happened? Tell me!" She started to get a little aggressive, hanging onto Will's shirt.

"Where's that monkey…" Jack murmured looking at the rigging. Meg glanced over at him.

"Er—" began Will.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on them," Jack said walking off, deciding he'd shoot the monkey later. "Maybe just lock them up somewhere?"

"They are locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you."

"I thought you had already forgotten about Miss Swann…"

Trying to avoid Meg's death glare, Will followed.  
"Er, something came up…Elizabeth and I were due to be married—"

"What was your problem with Beth!" Meg said, following Will.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack said.

Will pulled a sword from another sailor's belt and held it to Jack's throat. "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for their freedom- to save them, Jack."

"That has a familiar ring to it," Jack said sardonically.

Meg grasped for her own sword and held it to Will's throat.

"What happened between you and Beth." Meg said forcefully. Will looked a little scared.

"Let the man finish, Meg," said Jack, interrupting Meg's glare-fest. Will said to Jack, "You _will_ hand it over. Now! In exchange, you will be granted full pardon and commissioned as a privateer in the service of England."

"I wonder what will my crew think when they see you've skewered their beloved and duly chosen captain?"

"I think they will see it as an example…ah," Will said, just before Meg held her sword a little closer, so he could feel the cold blade. Jack pondered this.

"All right, you get the Compass, you rescue your bonnie lasses," Jack rolled his eyes. "…Where's my profit?"

"You and Meg get full pardon. Freedom."

Jack moved Will's sword away from his neck and left the other two to their glare-fest.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Captain?" replied Gibbs who was standing at the helm.

"We have a need to travel upriver…"

"By need, do you mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?"

"No, a resolute and unyielding need," Jack  
explained looking at Will and Meg. Will once again tried to avoid Meg and followed Jack again.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Meg followed Will.

"William... I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me..." Jack took the drawing of the key from his coat pocket and spread it out on the woodwork. "to find this." Will looked at it for a moment.

"You want me to find this." He pointed to the cloth.

"No. You want you to find this. Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' what's her face. Savvy?" Meg smirked. She never particularly liked Elizabeth, and Jack making a bit of fun of her made everything all the better. She still was not finished with Will, however. Will took the cloth from Jack.

"There's two of them," Will commented.

"Whatever," Jack waved it off.

"…This is going to save Elizabeth and Beth." Jack's expression went serious.

"How much do you know about Davey Jones?" There was a tense moment. Meg sensed that Jack was plotting something.

"Not much," Will replied.

"Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth and Beth," Will went away to study the cloth. Meg followed, determined to get an answer from him.

"Why aren't you and Beth together anymore?" she asked. Will sighed and looked up at her.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because she's my best friend,"

"Things were just not working,"

"Why?" Will glared at Meg.

"Honor…something you probably know nothing of," Meg took a small step back, feeling insulted.

"You? A blacksmith…needing honor? Elizabeth is the Governor's daughter…is that what you're looking for, Will? Power? So you can be governor? Beth is the Commodore's cousin…and perfect for you. You missed the opportune moment again, Turner, and it was right in front of your nose." She was now disgusted with Will. Will did not bother correcting Meg when she said 'Commodore's cousin'. Meg stalked off, leaving Will with his guilty thoughts. She went into Jack's cabin, the only place that she could go to be alone…when Jack wasn't in there, of course. Jack seemed to have noticed Meg's mood and cautiously went in after her. He found her gazing out one of the large windows at the sea. Jack came up behind her and hugged her from behind.

"What's got you worked up, love?"

"…why would Will throw Beth away like that?"

"Hmm?" Meg placed her hands on Jack's arms.

"That's not like him…and what he sees in Elizabeth, I'll never know."

"You miss Beth, eh?" Jack asked. Meg nodded. "I have a feeling that we'll run across her sooner or later…particularly since Mr. Turner has shown up." Meg nodded again and sighed, leaning on Jack a little. "No worries, love," he kissed the top of her head and started to walk away.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we going upriver?" She turned around.

"Er…to see an old friend,"

"…right." Meg turned back around and looked out the window again.

----

The Edinburgh Trader slipped through the ocean one fine morning. Elizabeth and Beth had stowed away on it. Beth chose to be the lookout and Elizabeth chose a random job on deck. A sailor passed by a pile of rope on the deck and noticed two very fine dresses. They caught the attention of the other sailors and the bursar and the quartermaster. The captain, Captain Bellamy, noticed the commotion.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"This ship is haunted," said the bursar.

"Is it now?" the Bellamy replied and addressed the quartermaster. "You?"

"There are a female presence amongst us here, sir. All the men, they can feel it," the crew agreed to this. Another sailor spoke up, "Belongs to two ladies, best of friends, one widowed before her marriage, I figure it. Searching for her husband lost the sea, and the other, engaged to a marooned sailor."

"Virgins, too, likely as not," another said. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow from painting the railing. Beth smirked as she watched from above. "And that bodes ill by all accounts."

"I say that we throw the dress overboard and we hope the spirit follows it," suggested the bursar.

"No!" exclaimed the quartermaster. "That will just anger this spirit, sir. What we need to do is to find out what the spirit needs and then just get it back to her." Everyone started arguing over the dresses again.

"Enough! Enough!" interrupted Captain Bellamy. "You're a pair of superstitious goats and it's got the best of ye." He took one of the dresses from the sailors. "Now this appears to be as no more that we have a couple of stowaways on board. Young women, by the look of it. I want you to search the ship and find them. Oh, and, eh, they're probably naked." The sailor's eyes widened and they began searching. Elizabeth joined in the hunt and Beth looked around the deck with a spyglass.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor Will... R&R!**


	8. Her

**Ahoy! Sorry it took so long to update...here's my story: I had to go to Kansas for my brother's and uncle's b-day partys...and when I got home...MY LAPPY HAD ARRIVED! So I spent the last bit of last week moving my files onto it...It's name is Eden. Also, some friends of ours were here from NJ and just left this morning. But here I am! Thanks for the reviews, you guys:rum to all:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Meg...and my ideas...but some of them were Beth's ideas...so maybe I don't own all of the ideas...hmm...anywhosit...oh yes, Beth is out of town at the moment so we can't bug her to write this one little bit that she needs to finish up in the 11th chappie... **

-----------------------------------------  
Two boats were being rowed up river into a overgrown and gloomy swamp. People stood on porches, silently watching the sailors passing. Meg peered around, half listening to Gibbs and Will in the boat behind the one she was in.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked.

"Well," Gibbs began. "if you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davey Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath is... ooh." He shuddered. "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." Pintel and Ragetti, who where rowing the boat, cringed. "If you believe such things."

"And the key will spare him that?"

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit... her." Will raised an eyebrow. "Her?"

"Aye." Gibbs replied.

A few moments later, they stopped at a semi-large hut on high stilts above the water. After the boats were tied to the small dock, Jack stood on it and began speaking. "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before…"

"We'll watch your back," Gibbs said, nodding to Meg.

"It's me front I'm worried about," Meg raised an eyebrow, but Jack avoided her gaze as he went up the steps and cautiously opened the door. Inside, Tia Dalma looked up from her crab claws.

"Jack Sparrow," she drawled out.

"Tia Dalma," Jack greeted with a smile.

"I always knowed the wind was going to blow you back to me one day," then she noticed Meg. "Ah, Jack…" she grinned at him. Meg looked from Jack to Tia and back to Jack again, wondering what 'Ah, Jack' could have meant. Tia Dalma noticed Will as he walked through the door. "You. You have a touch a' destiny about you. William. Turner."

"You know me?" Will asked, dumbfounded.

"You want to know me," she stepped a little closer. However, Jack came between them.

"There'll be no knowing here!" Meg raised an eyebrow. Jack seemed to be a little nervous. "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." He lead Tia away. "I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I'd hoped," she replied, walking away. "Come."

"Come," Jack waved Will over. Will sat down at the table and Tia began caressing his face.

"What service may I do ya?" Turning to Jack she spat, "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment," Jack whistled at Gibbs, who produced a cage with cloth over it. Jack flipped the cloth up. Jack the Monkey was inside. "Look!" he cocked his pistol and shot at it, scaring the monkey half to death…that is, if it could die. "an undead monkey! Top that!" Jack set the cage on the table. Tia Dalma undid the cage door and let 'Jack' free. Gibbs winced.

"No," 'Jack' ran to a room in the back of the house. "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that."

"The payment is fair," said Tia, satisfied.

"We're looking for this," Will said, spreading out the bit of cloth with the drawing of a key on it. "And what it goes to."

"The compass you bartered from me," Tia asked Jack. "it cannot lead you to this?"

"Maybe," Jack said. "Why?" He was holding a hat that looked strangely familiar to Meg. There was also a familiar presence in the house that she could not put her finger on. Jack put the hat down after a while.

"Aah," Tia sat down. "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What is inside?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Gold? Jewels?" Pintel suggested. "Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?"

"Nothing bad, I hope." Ragetti added.

"You know of Davey Jones, yes?" Tia began. Everyone nodded. "A man of the sea. A great sailor. Until he run afoul of that which vex all men." Meg looked over at Jack, who pocketed something and smiled at her. Meg raised her eyebrow again, smirking, listening to Tia's story.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked. Tia seemed to giggle seductively (if that's possible).

"What indeed." She said.

"The sea?" asked Gibbs.

"Sums," Pintel guessed.

"The dichotomy of good and evil," Everyone gave Ragetti a look.

"A woman!" Jack said, ending the game. Meg looked at him again.

"A woman. He fell in love."

"Nononono, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs contradicted.

"Same story, different version and all are true," stated Tia. "See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked.

"Him heart." Tia smiled. Meg scruntched up her nose. Romantic as the tale was…the heart bit was kind of gross sounding.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest. Could he?" Pintel raised an eyebrow.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings." Tia replied. "And so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times."

Will stood up and faced Jack. "You knew this,"

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lassies, aint'cha?" Jack snapped his fingers and made ready to leave.

"Let me see your hand." Tia reached for Jack's hand. Jack offered his right hand at first but then, looking like a kid caught in the cookie jar, handed over his left hand. Tia undid the rag that surrounded it to reveal the Black Spot. Mr. Gibbs gasped.

"The Black Spot!" he brushed his hands on his vest, spun around and then spat on the floor. Pintel and Ragetti repeated, "The Black Spot!" and did the same thing. Meg stifled a small laugh.

"Now, that sight's good as ever, just so you know," Jack announced. Tia went into the back room where the Monkey seemed to be looking at something very concerned. Jack reached onto the table and stole a ring, which Meg had been staring at for a moment. That, too, looked very familiar. Tia returned with a jar in her arms.

"Davey Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you." She held out the jar to Jack. He received it, awkwardly. There was a pause.

"Dirt." Another pause. "This is a jar of dirt…"

"Yes…" Tia Dalma said.

"Is the... jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked.

"If you don't want it, give it back," she stepped forward.

"No." Jack held it closer.

"Then it helps," Tia smiled. Meg went to touch it and Jack held it away from her.

"Hey…" she murmured.

"It seems... we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will said, sitting back down. Tia Dalma sat down and gathered up her crab claws.

"A touch...of destiny," she opened her hands and let the claws fall…and there was their map.

-------------------------------------------------

**R&R and send some messages to get Bethykins to write that bit that we need for the 11th chappie! (Edit: You don't need to bug, anymore! She wrote it.)**


	9. Davy Jones

**What! No reviews! ...fine...this shall have to motivate you...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates or anything related...just Meg and some of the twists in the story. Beth belongs to Beth.**

-----------------------------  
Out in a stormy area, the Black Pearl and her crew came upon a ship, wrecked on a reef.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked, skeptically. Gibbs nodded and Jack stroked his chin. Meg stood next to them, with her coat and cloak on and the hood of the cloak up. "She doesn't look like much." Continued Will.

"Neither do you..." Jack commented. "Do not underestimate it." He elbowed Gibbs rather forcefully. Meg stepped back, avoiding any further blows from Jack's arms.

"Must've run afoul of the reef," added Gibbs.

"What's your plan?" Jack asked.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key,"

"And if there are crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path," Will stated, walking off.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember," said Jack. Will climbed down into a waiting boat. Ragetti was hanging onto the rope.

"Your chariot awaits you. Ahahaha!" he laughed maniacally.

"Oi!" Jack called. "If you do have to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life." Will began rowing out. Jack turned to the crew.

"Douse the lamps," he murmured. The others obeyed as Jack and Meg stood watching Will's small boat go over to "The Flying Dutchman." Jack brought out his spyglass as the rain let up and a fog rolled in. After about ten minutes, the real Flying Dutchman reared up out of the water. Meg grasped onto Jack's arm. She was beginning to regret agreeing to letting Jack make Will go over there. If anything happened to Will, Beth might not be too happy. From afar, she saw Will get knocked out. 'Crud…' she thought. Moments later…

"S'at him?" Meg whispered to Jack.

"That's Davy Jones…" he murmured back and then continued watching through the glass. She cringed a few times as dead bodies of sailors were thrown overboard. Soon, Jones seemed to be speaking with Will. Jack continued watching as he turned to look at him, dead on.

"Uh, Jack?" Meg's grip tightened on Jack's arm.

"Ow, what?" He lowered the spyglass and Davy Jones was standing right in front of them, on the deck of the Black Pearl. Some of Jones's crew came aboard too and began threatening other crewmembers of the Pearl. Jack tried to say something but all that came out was, "Oh."

"You have a debt to pay," Jones stated, walking towards Jack and Meg who were backing away. "You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement."

"Technically, I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack replied.

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?" Jones mocked.

"Yeah, I gave you payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there," Jack motioned towards Will and the Flying Dutchman.

"One soul is not equal to another,"

'Dangit,' Meg thought.

"Aha! So we've establish my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price,"

"Price?" Jones popped his lip.

"Just how many souls, do you think, my soul is worth?" Jack asked, trying to loosen Meg's grip on his arm. Davy Jones pondered this for a moment.

"One hundred souls. Three days."

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off." Jack grabbed Meg's hand and turned to walk off but Maccus stopped them.

"I keep the boy, a good, faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine to go." Jones began laughing. "Haha, haha."

"Have you not met Will Turner?" Jack asked, trying to turn this all upside down, inside out and backwards. "He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love…" Jack began circling Jones, still holding Meg's hand. "With two girls. Due to be married. Betrothed to one of them. Dividing him from them and them from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing William and one of them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?"

There was a pause and it seemed that Davy Jones might have some sympathy towards Will. But then, his expression changed entirely and he announced, "I keep the boy. Ninty-nine souls-ah. But I wonder, Sparrow..." he turned to Jack. "Can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man - a friend - to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Meg looked up at Jack, wondering what he would say. Jack looked regretful for a moment but then, "Yep. I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood, I mean, uh, ink?" Jones grabbed Jack's left hand (Jack was holding Meg's with his right) and the long tentacle wrapped around his wrist. "Ah." Jack voiced.

"Three days-ah…and ye better take care of that young lass there…" Jones said and left, his crew repeating 'Three Days' and disappeared. Meg clung onto Jack again and scrunched up her nose at the slime on Jack's hand. However, she was amazed as the Black Spot disappeared.

"Uh, Mr. Gibbs?" said Jack. Gibbs stepped up to Jack.

"Aye."

"I feel sullen and unusual…"

"And how do we intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Gibbs asked.

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be,"

"Aah, Tortuga." Gibbs nodded. Jack wiped his hand on Gibbs's vest.

"Tortuga." Meg giggled. "What was that for?" Jack asked, looking at her.

"Nothing…"

---------------------------------

**First one to guess what Meg was thinking (OTHER THAN BETH...Yes, Beth, that means you are not allowed to participate in this contest) wins... DUN DUN DUN! (Or as Beth and I like to say Dada-daaaa! Da-da-da-dada-daaaaaaa! Da-da-da-dada-daaaaaaaa! Da-da-da-dada-daaaaa!) a free kiss from Jack! ...and that is something that I'm NOT willing to sacrifice...but still...you people should get some credit. R&R!**


	10. Old Nicknames Die Hard

**Thanks for the reviews! I feel so stupid though...I forgot that Meg and Beth never reveiled their inside joke about Tortuga! 'Pants?' 'Pants.' So everyone automatically gets a kiss from Jack! Huzzah! Jack: kisses and then runs away from the fangirls:**

**Dislaimer: The Mouse owns PotC, I own Meg, Beth owns Beth.**

--------------------------------

Beth and Elizabeth were sitting up in the crows nest. Elizabeth had come up with a plan to get them to Tortuga. 'Anything to get me off this ship and some distance from Eliza-pukes…' Beth thought. Elizabeth had strung their dresses on some fishing line and made marionettes. In lamp oil, Beth wrote 'TORTUGA' in big letters.

"Now!" Elizabeth whispered. They both dropped the dresses and began puppeting them around above the deck. Captain Bellamy, the quartermaster and the bursar saw and were frightened. They began looking for a sign that the 'ghosts' were trying to show to them. Elizabeth's dress knocked over a lamp and set the oil ablaze. When the sailors seemed too sutpid to figure it out, Elizabeth sighed.

"Wait here," she told Beth.

"Wait here!" Beth whispered back to her. "What're you—"

"Shh!" Elizabeth slid down a rope and plopped down onto a barrel. "What's that over there?" she said in a boyish voice, looking at the blazing oil on the deck. Up in the crow's nest, Beth folded her arms. She was very frustrated with Elizabeth having all the daring jobs. However, it did get the job done…and better Elizabeth be caught then herself. Beth smirked.

----

The Black Pearl reached Tortuga in record time. Gibbs set up a table for hiring new crewmembers. Jack was sitting a few feet away, playing with his Compass. Meg sat next to him, watching with a bored look on her face. A few sailors lined up.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" Gibbs asked an old man who was first in line.

"Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life," Meg raised an eyebrow. "I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young." The old salt smiled a toothy smile and Meg smacked her forehead.

"You'll do," stated Gibbs. "Make your mark. Next!" The next man lined up saying some stuff backwards and not caring if he lived or died.

"Perfect!" said Gibbs. "Next!"

Jack shook the Compass a few times and then opened it. Then he closed it, closed his eyes and muttered, "I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I want…"

"Me have one arm and a bum leg," said the next sailor.

"It's the crow's nest for you."

"I know what I want!" Jack opened his Compass again and sighed.

"No luck?" Meg asked, giving Jack a sympathetic look. Jack shook his head and continued trying the Compass.

"Next!" cried Gibbs.

"Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever," said the next old man.

"Sooner than you think," he replied Gibbs. Meg smirked. "Sign the roster."

"Thanks very much," the new crewmember said.

"How are we doing?" asked Jack, turning the Compass upside down.

"Including those four?" Gibbs turned to Jack and Meg. "That gives us... four." Jack shook the Compass rather violently.

"Ninty-five to go then?" Meg sighed, leaning back.

"And what's your story?" Gibbs asked the next man.

"My story?" said the man. Meg sat still for a moment. She recognized that voice. "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas," Jack looked at the man and reached for a plant to hide behind. "The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." Meg looked at the man. Norrington, Beth's second cousin stood there looking dirty, scruffy and considerably much more good looking than he did the last time they came across him. Norrington took a swig from the rum bottle sitting on Gibbs's table.

"Commodore?" Gibbs asked.

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening?" Norrington said forcefully. Meg began to stand up and move away, as Jack went across the room 'hiding' behind his plant. "I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would've, if not for the hurricane…"

"Lord… You didn't try to sail through it?" Gibbs asked, bewildered.

"So do I make your crew or not?" Norrington asked. "You haven't said where you're going… Somewhere nice!" He upturned the table, sending Gibbs flying backwards. "So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" he asked the tavern. Then Norrington pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at Jack. "Or should I just kill you now?"

"No!" murmured Meg.

"You're hired," said Jack.

"Sorry," Norrington grinned evilly. "Old habits and all that." Meg saw his finger tighten on the trigger. She ran at him and jumped on his back, trying to pull the pistol away from him. It pointed up and Norrington shot. The bullet hit a chandelier and bounced off and hit someone's rum bottle. Thinking that it was the man next to him, the man with the broken bottle started a fight and the whole tavern broke out into a brawl, the musicians played faster and louder. Norrington was still a little stunned by Meg who then jumped off his back and walked in front of him.

"You…"

"Yes, me?"

"You…and Beth…"

"Yes, we can discuss that later—" Meg ducked just as someone tried to take a blow to Norrington.

"Time to go," she heard Jack say, and she got up quickly, running to him.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed. All three made their way up the stairs, Jack trying on different hats.

"I miss my hat," Meg heard him mumble as he reached down and picked one up, trying it on.

"Meep!" Meg said from behind him. She ducked just as a glass flew over her head and hit the wall to the right of them. This happened multiple times. It just so happened that at that very moment, Elizabeth and Beth entered into the tavern. Elizabeth went into the fight immediately.

"Yeah, you go on and get killed, I'll just…stand here," Beth said, sarcastically. "Though, it would be kinda cool if she died…HOLY CRAP! Is that my cousin? Sweet Holy Jeminy Christmas! " She had spotted Norrington. Beth ran into find her cousin.

Meg, now on the upper floor of the tavern, looked around, hearing this outburst. She and Jack exchanged looks of curiosity as to who might've said 'Sweet Holy Jeminy Christmas'. Gibbs, Jack and Meg went into an unoccupied room to wait for the brawl to die out before they left.

"Come on, then! Who wants some? For my lordly line, I'll have you one by one. Come on, who's first?"

"Norry!" Beth ran and hugged her cousin, just out of pure fun. Elizabeth took the bottle from his hand and smashed it over his head, knocking him out. "Foosnit," Beth muttered towards Elizabeth.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" Elizabeth announced, ignoring Beth.

'Yea, Will and his honor crap…now you and your 'just wanted the pleasure' crap,' Beth thought, mocking Elizabeth. They followed the other drunken patrons of the Faithful Bride out onto the street where they threw Norrington into the mud.

"James Norrington…" Elizabeth said, kneeling down beside him. Beth sighed. "What has the world done to you?" Norrington looked at the girls, looking a bit ashamed of himself. He got up with the help of Beth and Elizabeth.

"Jack's here with Meg," he said to Beth.

"Meg's here?" Beth said excitedly. James nodded. Beth squealed. "Let's go find them!"

----

Later, as Beth, Norrington and Elizabeth were waiting on the docks, Jack, Meg and Gibbs passed them.

"Captain Sparrow?" Elizabeth called.

"Come to join me crew, lads? Welcome aboard." Jack replied glancing behind.

"I'm here to find the man I love," Beth said stepping in front of Elizabeth, cutting her off. Jack stopped in his tracks.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea and Meg here," Meg turned around and smiled.

"Jack…"

"What?"

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow," Beth smiled as Elizabeth looked dumbfounded. Jack turned all the way around.

"Why, if it isn't 'Dictionary' Beth!" Elizabeth gave Beth a quizzical look.

"Old nicknames die hard," Beth explained before being glomped by Meg.

Jack turned to Gibbs. "Hide the rum," Jack handed him the bottle in his hand. Gibbs took it aboard the Black Pearl. "And Elizabeth! You know, Elizabeth, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin,"

"Jack… We know Will came to find you, where is he?" Elizabeth asked. Beth and Meg rolled their eyes.

"Darlings, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances, that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew." Beth looked to Meg for conformation but Meg avoided everyone's gaze.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, please," began Norrington after barfing a couple times. "The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"You look bloody awful," said Jack. "what are you doing here?"

"You hired me," Norrington replied. "I can't help it, if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny,"

"Jack!" Meg, Beth and Elizabeth said.

"Hmm?" Jack looked taken aback for a moment, being shouted at all three women standing in front of him.

"All I want is to find Will," Elizabeth said rather pathetically.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

"Of course,"

"I'd rather like to save him most…" Beth said.

"Exactly what I thought you'd want!" Jack said.

"And you'd have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, there is a chest—"

"Oh, dear…"

"Shush, you," Meg said pointing a finger at James.

Jack continued, "A chest of unknown size and origin."

"What contains the still beating heart of Dave Jones," Pintel said as he and Ragetti passed through with some cargo. Ragetti emphasized the heart beating.

"Cool," Beth commented.

"And whoever possesses that chest," continued Jack. "Possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Including saving brave William from his grim fate,"

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Norrington asked. Meg shot another glare Norry's way.

"How do we find it?" Elizabeth asked…being oh-so gullible.

"With this," Jack held up his Compass. He opened it. He closed it. Beth eyed it suspiciously. "My compass... is unique."

"Unique, here, having the meaning of broken," Norrington added. Meg smacked him on the arm this time, becoming very, very annoyed with him.

"Norry!" Beth exclaimed. Jack glanced at Beth and 'Norry' and Meg. Beth grinned. "His new nickname! Don't you like it?" Jack rolled his eyes and returned to the matter at hand.

"True enough. This compass does not point north,"

"So, where does it point?"

"It points to the thing you want most in this world,"

"Jack…" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Are you telling the truth?" Beth asked.

"Every word, love," Jack said reassuringly. "And what you want most in this world..." Jack placed the Compass into Beth's hands, ignoring Elizabeth. "is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will," Beth reminded him.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones," Jack opened the Compass in her hands and moved over by Meg very quickly. The needle of the Compass spun in her hands and finally stopped in a single direction. Jack cautiously approached Beth again and looked at it. "Mr. Gibbs!" he called.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs came forward.

"We have our heading,"

"Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and trough that canvas!" Gibbs shouted.

"Miss Norrington," Jack welcomed Beth aboard and ignoring Elizabeth again. He took Meg's hand, leading Beth

"Welcome to the crew, former Commodore," said Pintel shoving a goat into his arms. Norrington then turned and handed the goat to Elizabeth who barely managed to get aboard.

-------------------------------

**Muahahahah! I love being evil to Eliza-pukes! Anywhosit, R&R!**


	11. Persuasion No2 & Flirty Norry

**And so, after weeks of Bethykins demanding that I post this chapter, here it is. Thanks for the reviews! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own Meg, Beth owns Beth...you know the rest.**

* * *

Later, Beth showed Jack the letters. "Beckett..." Jack said, looking at them. Beth looked at Jack holding the letters.

"Yes, they're signed 'Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." She said, wondering what Jack was plotting, for he always was.

"Euhh…" Jack stuck his tongue out. Meg giggled but shut up once Jack looked at her.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word," said Gibbs surprised.

"Ah," said Jack, thinking.

"Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that..."

"Of course. He wants the chest."

"Yes, he did say something about a Chest..." Beth put up her finger and said curtly, "But that's not all he wants, Jack." She said, looking at Meg pityingly. "He said he wants Meg." Beth finished bluntly, waiting for the general response of outrage before she continued. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow of surprise. Meg was hardly the type of woman she expected a man like Beckett would want.

"Meg?" She asked, doubtfully.

"Meg." Said Beth, trying to smile at Elizabeth. Beth hated that girl so much. But can you really blame her? Meg's eyes widened.

"Holy..." Jack's mood went a little dark.

"No... No, I won't have that!" he practically yelled, putting a protective arm around Meg pulling her closer to himself.

"If the Company controls the chest, they control the sea." Gibbs said, trying to take Jack's mind of off the fact that Beckett wanted Meg.

"A truly discomforting notion, love." Jack looked towards Beth.

"Baaad! Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails," Gibbs walked off shouting orders. "Brace the foreyard!"

"Might I enquire as to how you came by these?" Jack asked Beth. Beth smirked.

"Persuasion."

"Friendly?" Jack asked.

"Quite the contrary!" Stated Beth with pride

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize," Jack began to read the letters. "'Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company...'" Jack turned, putting the papers in his coat pocket. "As if we could be bought for such a low price." He looked at Meg. Beth tapped him on the shoulder and said a little whiney-like, "JACK, give me back the letters."

"No," he stated...and then an idea popped into his trickster mind. Even though Meg was standing right in front of him, he decided to risk it. "Persuade me." Meg gave him a quizzical look. Beth grinned. She put her head on Jack shoulder, (she's that short) and began her evil methods. Beth was so small she only had room for all evilness or all goodness at one time. "Jack...JAck...Do you remember that time we were on that island, all ALONE...drinking in the peaceful moonlight?" She rubbed her hand along Jack's back. "And we were talking about the Pearl and Freedom...and you put my head on your shoulder and-" Jack spun around, covering Beth's mouth.

"Ahahhyayayayahhahah, that's enough from YOU!" He glanced at Meg who raised an eyebrow.

Beth kissed his hand, which was over her mouth in a way that Meg couldn't see. Jack took his hand away quickly and wiped it on his coat. Beth whispered in a joking, seductive manner, "You watch yourself, Sparrow. Whenever you least expect it, I'm holding a knife at your throat. Remember that I'm not half the fool I was that night on the island." And with that, Beth gave Jack a pat on the cheek, turned on her heel, and stalked off in disgust muttering, "Insufferable man!" Jack sighed and looked at Meg who was still looking a little worried. Jack hugged her.

"I'm _not_ about to let Beckett have you..." he murmured.

----

Beth leaned on the railing of The Pearl, remembering her last voyage on it, back when she actually knew what was going to happen...back when she had Will. Those were definitely her happier days. Now she didn't know what the heck was going to happen with this horrible situation and was single, which really bugged her. This weird thing with Jack had set off some unusual alarms, but Beth knew herself and him better. Besides that, he was Meg's man.

The entire predicament was seriously getting on Beth's nerves, and her well known sarcastic features smirked down at the sea haughtily, as if trying to seduce it.

Suddenly, Beth felt a strange, unknown presence behind her, but stubbornly refused to acknowledge it. Only until she heard the voice, did the young girl recognize whose it was.

"Well, it seems my fair second cousin is tied in a knot of confusing relationships and doesn't know how to get free. As Beth jumped and turned around started, James Norrington waited politely for her to recover from shock with a smug grin of pleasure on his face. Then he finished his mocking statement.

"It's a shame really. They're both horrible for you." His looked down at her almost seductively.

"I don't know what you mean," Beth replied, innocently, completely knowing what Norry meant, but curious why he cared.

"Oh I think you do." He said, as if making an unusual introduction before a great speech. Norrington smirked at Beth and leaned against the railing with her.

"Jack's just playing with you Beth, as if you were no more than a rag doll with a pretty face. Don't fall for it, because you deserve better." There was sternness in his voice that had a trait of compassion and affection. This certainly was not what Beth had expected, and she didn't know whether to feel insulted or flattered. She was greatly confused, and bewildered, but again she chose stubbornly not to respond. Beth was trying to hide this feeling she had that her stomach was caught in her throat.

To Beth's shock, Norrington did not look at her now, or even glance in her direction. "Oh, and as for Will," He began again, seeming to roll his eyes in disgust. "He's engaged, darling, so you might as well forget about him." Beth now eyed him suspiciously, yet curiously, as an almost flirtatious smile played at her lips. She decided to ask the question that was tickling the edge of her thoughts.

"Are you, are you jealous?"

Norrington now turned sideways, still leaning on the ship's rail, and stared at Beth, looking deeply into her shining hazel eyes, which were now wide with terror, surprise, and amazement. To her, it felt like James was attempting to look into her soul. She felt entranced by the look of serene peace and affability in his face. He simply gazed at her as if she were some kind of goddess. He too, was entranced. Finally after a very long, and almost painfully awkward silence, Norrington spoke.

"Yes. Yes I am very jealous." Even if Beth was not too dumbfounded to speak, she would have been interrupted with, "But I nothing to worry about because Sparrow's really taken with your young friend, and Turner's probably dead by now." As he finished this appalling statement with that pleasureable smile once again plastered on his face, Norrington turned abruptly from Beth and began to march away, leaving her in a complete state of alarm.

Beth followed him a couple of paces, then halted and demanded, "What do you mean by that!"

Norry simply paused, rudely half-turned to face her, and replied, "My dear Miss Norrington, Sparrow may be a good lover, but he's not the most loyal of friends. Didn't you ever wonder how your...previous fiancé ended up on The Flying Dutchman in the first place?"

Then he chuckled almost evilly, and continued his moseying pace back to mopping the deck with his dead koala of a wig.

Beth on the other hand, had not moved or changed expression since the word "dead". She remained in a fixed position with her jaw hanging open and her eyes fixed on the spot where Norry had stood last. Then, in a sudden release of exhaustion and emotion, Beth fell back heavily against the railing and sighed dramatically. Running her hand through her brown hair, the scene that had just occurred played over again in her mind, but only two words remained in her frozen, panicked thoughts: Jealous and Dead.

* * *

**DADA-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DA-DA-DA-DADA-DAAAAAAAAAAAA DA-DA-DA-DADA-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DA-DA-DA-DADA-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ok, I'm done...ooh, check out that twist in the story! What's going to happen next, folks! Ok, you may have to wait because I'm going to be in Disneyland from Saturday (9-23-06) to Wednesday (9-27-06) and so I'll try and post the next chapter when I come back. R&R PEOPLES!**


	12. Too Close for Comfort

**I apologize for the delay!!! A lot of stuff has been going on...but here's the next chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that Disney already owns.**

* * *

Jack was walking around on deck with a bottle of rum in hand. Meg was sitting on a barrel, leaning on the rail, gloomily looking out at the water. Jack approached Beth and sat down next to her. "My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are... troubled." Beth didn't look at Jack, but just responded sadly, "I just miss Will is all. I suppose he told you that he's engaged to Elizabeth now." She paused and scoffed pitifully. "It's just not fair! What does she have that I don't?!" Jack uncorked the rum bottle and offered it to Beth. She grabbed it willingly and took a large swig of it, then said curiously, "Jack...what is your interest in all of this?" She finally looked at him quizzically.

"You know..." he cleared his throat, avoiding the question. "Bethykins...I am the captain of a ship...and being captain of a ship I could order William to take care of you...however, Will is not here at the moment so...I could stand in his place...right on this deck...right _now_..." Beth looked at him. He was a lot closer than she thought he had been and she backed away out of instinct and scoffed again.

"How is it, Captain Jack Sparrow, that you always twist people's unfortunate situations to your own advantage?" Beth said in a tone he did not recognize...kindness? Sweetness? 'How unusual,' Jack thought. But he was interrupted, for Beth spoke again, this time not quite so sweetly. "Your skills as a flatterer are very impressive, but I am not interested." She finished, flatly.

"Why?" he asked. "We are very much alike you and I. I and you... us." Beth got up and walked to the railing. She turned around and stared at him in shock.

"US?!" Beth slapped her forehead multiple times, then continued. "Except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center. And personal hygiene."

"Trifles," Jack replied smiling. "You will come over to my side, I know it." He stood next to her, holding onto a rope from the rigging. Beth glanced at him quizzically and said, "You seem very certain for someone who already has a girl. What makes you so keen to forget all about Meg and suddenly flirt with me?!"

"Meg has already come over to my side..." he grinned, seeming like a vampire moving to its next prey. "One word, love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it, to act upon selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day... you won't be able to resist." He gave her a cocky glance and smirk. Beth smirked back sarcastically and said smugly, "So, you're moving from girl to girl until all of the women in the entire world come over to 'your side'?" She paused, and stopped smirking. "Why doesn't your compass work?" Jack glared for a moment and then looked out at the sea.

"My compass works fine."

"Because you and I are alike. And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing." An idea popped into Beth's head and she smiled deviously. 'I think I will see just how loyal he is to Meg...' Beth thought.

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by." Jack waved at the ocean and walked a little ways away. Beth followed him, smirking, and leaned on the railing with a hand on her hip as she responded.

"You'll have the chance to do something... something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something. That you're a good man."

"All evidence to the contrary." Jack smiled. Beth smiled almost sincerely and laughed irresistibly.

"Oh, but I have faith in you. You want to know why?" She leaned her head in towards him, yet still hanging on the railing using supreme coordination.

"Do tell, dearie," Jack continued looking out at the ocean.

"Curiosity. You're going to want it - a chance to be admired - and gain the rewards that follow." Beth said, pausing, and leaning closer ever time she spoke. "You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like." Her mouth was now tantalizingly close to his and Beth knew she was torturing Jack.

"I do want to know what it tastes like..." Jack said, leaning a bit closer himself. Beth smiled outwardly as he leaned in closer, but in her mind she was terrified. Meg was still sitting on that barrel that she could see out of the corner of her eye. Jack caressed Beth's cheek and she immediately began to protest.

"But seeing as you're a good man," She stiffened as she felt Jack's hand on her back. "I know that you'd never put me in a position that would compromise my honor." Beth's thoughts were racing, 'Ok, that's enough Jack...Jack stop...JACK!' Beth suddenly felt something else behind her besides Jack's hand...Meg. Best friends can just sense each other's presences like that. Beth backed away from Jack just in time, right before he went in to kiss her, and grabbed Meg's arm and dragged her in between Beth and Jack. "Look! Meg!" Beth said, panting, and for once in her life, truly scared. What had just happened there that she had not intended? Was Meg's Jack really that shallow? Was SHE really that shallow? Why was she having such bad luck with men these days? Beth, disgusted with Jack's and her own weakness, ran away from the real couple. She decided she had had enough of pirates for the moment...even though she was one. It was an interesting situation for the poor, beautiful girl.

Jack didn't hear Beth at first and ended up kissing Meg, which wasn't too bad either. Jack opened his eyes and pulled away for a moment. "Well, if it isn't Miss Owen..." he smiled a little, caressing Meg's cheek like he had just done to Beth.

Meg looked up at Jack a little shocked. She was happy that Beth had dragged her in there at the last moment, but would Jack have actually kissed Beth? ...Of course, Meg knew that Beth would never allow that sort of thing to happen. Jack then looked at his left hand and his eyes widened. Meg looked at it too and, seeing the Black Spot covered it with her own hand and pulled it down.

"Land ho!" called Mr. Gibbs.

"I want my jar of dirt," Jack whimpered to Meg. He ran away to his cabin. Meg looked at Beth.

"Thank you," she said. Beth smiled at her friend.

"For what? Alluring Jack just to test his love for you and then just barely escaping his kiss? Yippee...some friend I am. I'm sorry Meg, it'll never happen again." Meg hugged her.

"Come on, let's go ashore,"

* * *

**Well...? R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. The Chest and Beginnings of a Duel

**Thank you Captain Mera Sparrow and ThunderBenderPrincess for your reviews!!! Rum to you both!! Onto the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns it.**

* * *

The crew was already readying a boat. James, Elizabeth, Pintel, Ragetti, Jack (with his jar of dirt), Meg and Beth all piled into the boat and Pintel and Ragetti argued the correct pronunciation of Kraken. Jack seemed to become very nervous each time that they said it. Beth got out the boat with difficulty, falling into the water multiple times. This has not been a good day, Beth thought, sighing. Once on the shore she walked around, Jack's compass in hand, looking at where the needle was pointing. Jack helped Meg out of the boat, where they left their coats (and Meg's cloak).

"Guard the boat; mind the tides... don't touch my dirt." he said to Pintel and Ragetti. Beth watched the compass intently. The needle was flying around madly, then it stopped. She glanced over to where the compass was pointing...at Norrington. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder.

"Hmmm...interesting." Elizabeth began with a wicked smile.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Beth snapped, hiding the compass from her arch-enemy's gaze. She looked over at her second cousin again and rolled her eyes. These men problems are driving me insane, She thought, frustrated. "This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want MOST." Beth announced, sitting down, and glaring daggers at Elizabeth. Meg gave Beth and Elizabeth quizzical looks. Jack came over and looked at the Compass. "Yes, it does, you're sitting on it."

"What!" Said Beth, a little more fiercely than she had intended. She wanted to crawl under a sofa and sleep.

"Move," Jack said simply, motioning for Beth to get up. He then whistled at Elizabeth and Norrington to start digging. Norrington stuck his shovel in the ground and walked up to where Beth was standing, next to where the treasure was supposedly buried (according to Jack's amazing theory).

"Excuse me, miss." He said, smiling at her. Beth wondered at this sudden gentlemanly notion, but moved none the less, a polite, cute smile playing at her lips. Meg smirked and raised an eyebrow at Beth. They continued digging for a while. Meg sat down on the sand, waiting for something to happen and then...THUNK. Everyone looked towards to hole.

"It's real..." Elizabeth muttered, astonished. Beth rolled her eyes and looked at her in a sarcastic, dumbfounded manner.

"NO WAY!" Elizabeth glared at her and practically yelled, "Why do you hate me so much?! Is it because I took back what's rightfully mine?" Beth clenched her fist.

"If you're referring to Will, you have a heck of a lot coming at you than you thought you did, MISS SWANN!" Beth was reading to punch her square in the face when Meg intervened by stepping in front of Beth. Beth clenched her fist. "Are you referring to dear Mr. Turner?"

"Yes...YES I AM!" Elizabeth spat, protectively.

"Then you've got a whole LOT more coming your way than you thought, MISS SWANN!!!!" Beth stepped around Meg and punched her in the face, and with that the two began to wrestle on the sand, mercilessly kicking, hitting, and screeching. Of course, Elizabeth being a lady was not quite as experienced in fighting to the death, so Beth was having a jolly good time. The girls went back and forth, Elizabeth yelling dirty oaths, and Beth screaming her amazing vocabulary.

"I'm going to kill you BETH!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS, FOOSNIT!"

"No wonder Will ditched you! You're the very epidemy of a-good-for-nothing witch!"

"Look who's talking! Sweet Jeminy, my back hurts..."

Meg stood over them watching with an amused and satisfied smirk. Jack and Norrington exchanged looks of confusion ((like when Will and Elizabeth kiss)).

"Anyway," began Jack, clearing his throat. He hit the padlock of the chest with a shovel and then opened the box. Inside were love notes, dried flowers, an old wedding dress and a string of pearls. "Do you girls want to see this or not?" Jack yelled back at the three. Meg came over at once. Norrington laughed.

"You actually were telling the truth." He said, looking at the contents inside the mysterious chest.

"I do that quite a lot, you people are always surprised," Jack said.

"Beth, do you want to see this?" Meg called, turning around. "Oh, Hi, Will!" she said innocently, tapping Jack on the shoulder trying to get him to stand up. Elizabeth heard Meg's exclamation and immediately got up, with Beth still holding her right leg in a death grip. Elizabeth yelled, "Get off! I have to go see WILL!" She smirked evilly, shook Beth off, and left her lying down on the sand. Elizabeth ran to Will and said happily, "You're alright, thank God! I came to find you!" The two kissed for what seemed to Beth an eternity, then Will shot her a suspicious glance, wondering what had just happened between her and Elizabeth.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked, suspicious. He leaned on Meg's shoulder, who was standing near by.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet."

"Not so easy is it?"

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack."

"You do?" Meg and Jack said in unison.

"After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones..." Meg winced. 'Shut up, Will, just shut up now!' she thought, avoiding Beth's gaze for Meg was a part of the plan.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, taken aback.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Beth, astonished.

"What?" Jack said. Meg looked at her boots. Beth shot a sad, questioning look at Meg, got up and began to walk over to Jack, Meg, and Norrington.

"Ah...the truth finally comes out." Norry commented, sardonically.

"I was reunited with my father." Meg looked up.

"Boostrap?!"

"Oh, well, you're welcome, then." Jack said, innocently. Beth now stood in front of Jack, glaring at him.

"EVERYTHING you said to me, EVERY WORD was a lie!" She shouted in his face. "Meg?" Beth looked at her, hoping she would deny it. Jack looked between Beth and Meg and decided to tell the truth for Meg.

"Pretty much... Time and tide, love." Will approached the Dead Man's Chest the key and a knife. Jack turned to him. "Oi, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kill Jones." Will said simply. Jack drew his sword and put it under Will's chin.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" Will backed off towards Elizabeth. "Now, if you please," Jack continued. "The Key..." Will then quickly drew Elizabeth's sword.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. And I hope you're here to see it." Norrington smiled, took out his own sword, and pointed it at Will.

"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry." He stated, still smiling. Beth moved her gaze from Meg to the three men.

"What the foosnit..." She mumbled, extremely confused about the situation. Jack gave her a quizzical glance before he said to Norrington, "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually--" However Norrigton moved his sword so it was pointing at Jack and Will moved his so that it was pointing at Norry and Jack awkwardly pointed his a Will, confused.

"Lord Beckett desires the contests of that chest...and Meg...I deliver them, I get my life back," Norrington explained. Jack reached back and held onto Meg's arm protectively.

"Ah...the dark side of ambition..."

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption!"

Just as Norrington was about to attack Jack, Beth made Jack-like motions with her hands and ducked under one of the walls of the triangle (a sword) and yelled, "Stop! Hold EVERYTHING!" When she was in the middle of the three men, she continued calmly. "I'm in too." Norrington raised an eyebrow.

"Why?!" Will asked, completely confused and shocked. Beth smirked as she looked at him and responded.

"Because I have unresolved prejudices against all three of you!" She pulled out two long, Egyptian cutlasses and looked at them nodding in approval. "Spiffy!" she murmured. Beth raised one of them to strike, when Norrington interrupted, much to her annoyance.

"I will not fight a lady." He said, attempting a form of gallantry.

"I say it's a good thing I'm not a lady then, eh?" Then, the swordplay began. Letting go of Meg, Jack, Norrington and Will battled. Will fell in the sand.

"Guard the chest!" he said to both Elizabeth and Meg.

"NO!" they said in unison and then looked at each other, glaring.

* * *

**Well, how was it? R&R please!!!!!!!! Crud, I need to get back to writing with Beth...I haven't talked to her in forever, believe it or not. ; Well, yeah, we have up to chapter...14 or 15 and then we need to write more. Yup...soo...if you guys send reviews with notes to Bethykins to get back writing with me, I assure you that she'll hear of them. LOL**


	14. More Sword Fighting Action!

**Hello again! Did anyone miss me? Well, as Dead Man's Chest has been released here in the US, it is now MUCH easier to write the three-way sword fight. Thank you all for any reviews I have recieved over the last chappie! Now, enjoy this next one while I continue writing!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all**.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beth, Norrington, and Jack were battling, and running at the same time. Norrington laughed.

"You have impressive skills with a sword, second cousin, for a woman." He parried and ran off, still laughing.

"Not cool..." Beth muttered, getting up and swinging her cutlasses at Jack.

"What prejudices do you have against ME?!" He asked defensively, and blocking Beth's blows. They paused with their blades crossed and Beth frowned.

"You flirt too much." Soon Will caught up with them, and they caught up with Norrington. The four were fighting in a square type thing and could hear Elizabeth shouting...but didn't pay any attention. While Elizabeth threw rocks and driftwood in her frustration, Meg ran as close as she could to the battle. Watching the key go from one hand to another, she wondered what she could do. Jack smirked, listening to Beth and Norrington bicker. Beth was having quite a hard time fighting all three men at once, so she let Norrington and Jack pair off and turned to Will. She slashed at him with her right cutlass, the left, and then both. You could say she was having more fun than natural during a duel. Will, struck back half-heartedly, not wanting to hurt Beth, but she had no mercy on him because of it. Finally, he spoke.

"Beth, why are you doing this?" She scowled at him.

"Fighting you? Only because you ruined my life!" Beth replied, thrusting.

"I didn't try to ruin your life, Beth, I did it because it was the right thing to do!" Will shouted back, a little frustrated. Beth paused to breathe and circled the man she used to love. Well, she still did love him but she hated admitting it.

"The right thing..." She began, scoffing at him. "You and your nobility, your honor, your decency. I don't know why I ever loved a man with so little passion!" Beth scoffed and struck at him again. But Will, who was now very angry, blocked her blow, and swiftly thrust at her, accidentally cutting some of the string that was holding the top of her shirt closed. Beth gasped and looked down at it, sighed, rolled her eyes, and the battle continued. (Note from author: If that ever happens to your shirt, do NOT try to sword fight afterwards.)

Meg stood watching the two groups fighting wondering what the heck she was supposed to do...She saw Elizabeth run after Pintel and Ragetti and had an urge to go after them, but stood her ground. She felt something more interesting could happen here. Jack had the key as he was fighting Norrington. Tiptoeing over and skillfully taking it from his hand, Meg bolted away from Norrington, running as fast as she could in any direction that was open to her. Norrington ran after her, as did Jack. Beth looked up and noticed Meg running away with the key and smirked. She and Will began running also. Jack, being Jack, tripped Norrington and he fell into the sand, muttering something about Sparrow. Will ran passed the fallen man, but Beth, who was tired anyway, stopped next to him, knelt down and held her hand out to him smiling. Meg, Jack, and Will turned around in astonishment. Will gave Norrington and Beth and quizzical glare.

(Beth: It's an addition to the QUIZZICAL FAMILY!)

Norrington took her hand and sat up. Beth was still leaning over him a little. He smirked devilishly, and looking at the open part of her shirt over her chest, said, "You know, Miss Norrington, you really should be more careful with that shirt. You're falling out of it a bit and attracting my poor male eyes to the wrong places." Beth grabbed at her shirt with the hand she was holding Norrington's with, and slapped him across the face with the other.

"Mur-her!!!!" She yelled, and stood up in astonishment. Meg gawked in astonishment. 'This means war...' she thought. 'No one speaks to my best friend like that...' Running at Norrington she jumped on his back again. Jack began laughing at the three and Will, decided to spontaneously attack him. Will thrust at Jack with his sword fiercely, and Jack looked at him curiously. He raised up a hand in defense.

"Now, hold on here, boy. What's got you riled up?" Will glared at Jack.

"It's not funny, Jack. It was improper for Norrington to say that about Beth. And terrible for you to laugh about it!" Jack smirked and opened his mouth to speak.

"What is this? Will rising to Beth's defense gallantly?" The two men started to circle like the first time they had fought at Will's old blacksmith shop. "Come one, mate you have to admit. You didn't cut open her shirt by accident!" Will sliced at Jack angrily, but Jack easily dodged.

"You're trying my patience Jack..."

"No, my boy, I do not blame you in the slightest bit. It is one of the many secretive parts of the female creature and it makes perfect sense for you to want to peak at it." Jack laughed as Will swung for his head. He quickly ducked and ran off. Meg had just heard what Jack said. She slipped down off of Norrington's back and stared at him. As Meg stared at him, Jack quickly half-skipped over to her and said, "Sorry love." Then, grabbed the key from out of her hand and ran from the group.

"You foosnit!!" Meg yelled and she proceeded to run after him. Beth, Norrington, and Will stared after Meg and Jack quizzically, then looked at each other. They were standing in a sort of triangle.

"So...now what?" Beth asked holding her cutlasses in her hands trying to figure out if she should strike or not. Norrington smirked and pulled out his sword to fight Will again. The two battled as Beth watched in a very entertained manner. Will tried to run off in the direction Jack and Meg had taken, but Norrington pulled him back by the shirt and he fell onto the sand while Norry kicked sand into his face.

"By your leave, Mr. Turner." He said, bowing with a smile, as Will brushed the sand from his face. Norrington glanced at Beth. The three exchanged glances, then in one sweep of events, this is what took place: Norrington pulled Beth by the arm close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am a man of passion..." Then he pressed his lips against hers, hard, in a long, maddening kiss. Will watched in extreme confusion as Norrington kissed the woman he used to love. Or did he love her still? This new feeling inside of him that he could not place was bothering him. Suddenly, he felt very angry and stood up. Meanwhile, Norrington finally let go of Beth and she staggered a little bit, trying to regain balance. He ran off without saying a word, and Will immediately ran after him in a fit of fury, yelling, "I'll get you, Norrington!"

* * *

**Wow...who loves who? This shall be interesting...well, please R&R while Bethykins approves of the next part of the story!!!!!**


	15. Confusion

**Thanks to ThunderBenderPrincess for the review!!! Rum to you!**

**Disclaimer: I own Meg and most of the original ideas...Beth owns Beth and Disney owns everything else.**

* * *

Beth sat down on the beach, panting and gripping her cheeks with her hands in dismay.

"Wow...who could have predicted that would happen...I fell sullen and unusual...and now I'm talking to myself..." Then she got up, shook her head, and ran after the party.

Jack and Meg continued running until they reached an old church with a mill attached. They stopped at the fence for a moment, catching their breaths. Meg looked behind them.

"Move," she said, pushing Jack along as she saw Norrington coming at them fast. Jack began running again through the small field. Meg looked at Norrington, and raised an eyebrow. Then she spotted Will heading for him with all speed. Once Will caught up with Norrington, they stopped and Will, breathing heavily asked loudly.

"Why did you kiss her?!" Norrington stared back at Will.

"I think the better question is, 'Why do you care?'." Will jabbed at Norrington with his sword.

"She's a good friend..." he answered nervously. "And I'd hate to have her hurt by a rogue like you!" Norrington sliced at Will and nearly yelled at him.

"You were the one who hurt her! At least I really love her!" Will stopped dead in his tracks with an amazed expression on his face. The three, for Meg for still near by, were in front of the old windmill standing in awed silence. Will finally spoke.

"You love Beth?" Norrington nodded. Meg stood between the two men, looking quite confused and alarmed. She looked at each when they spoke and then held up her hands.

"Whoa...who kissed who? ...and why should you care, William? You split up with her, remember?" she mocked Will. Will staggered a little and drew a deep, awkward breath.

"Norrington...he kissed Beth. That's who kissed who. And it doesn't matter to me. I have Elizabeth." Will replied, lying to himself, and to Meg. Just then, Beth ran up to the group, panting heavily and staring at Norrington curiously.

"Why did you do that...back there?" She asked Norrington.

"I love you." He said simply. Beth looked at Meg, then at Will, then slapped her head multiple times as she is known to do.

"This is...um...was...not expected." She said, trying to contemplate the situation. Her thoughts were interrupted by Will.

"No it was not..." Meg was staring wide-eyed at Beth. How'd they get themselves in his mess?! A million and one thoughts were going through her head when...

"This is very fascinating..."

Meg jumped. Jack had scared her half to death by sneaking up behind her and slowly coming up over her shoulder and speaking. "Forgive me for interrupting...but," Jack looked at the shocked, guilty and serious faces.

"Jack?"

"JACK."

"JAck!" Said Will, then Norry, then Beth. The three stared at him in terror, awaiting his speech that they all knew was coming. But Beth rolled her eyes and decided to speak first. "Look, Jack. If you have any comments to add to this already awkward situation, feel free. Just nothing too...exclusive..." Then Beth sat down on a tuft of grass near the gathering.

"Well..." Jack began stroking his chin. Meg could already hear the groans from the other three. Jack glared at them and leaned on Meg again. "If Master Turner had kept his head out of the clouds...then everything would be alright, now, would it not?" Jack looked at Will like a father lecturing his son. He turned to Norrington. "And I have no idea what your problem is, because, for all I know, Miss Beth is single."

"Jack...you're not exactly helping..." Meg murmured. Beth glanced at Norrington out of the corner of her eye, but when he looked back at her she quickly stared at the ground, feeling her cheeks turn red from embarrassment.

"Why does Jack have to be so right all the time?" Beth whispered to herself. Just then, she felt someone sit next to her on the ground...it was Norry. He smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry about what I said and did earlier." She smirked and said, "I'm not." Suddenly, and out of the clear blue, Will pulled out his sword, and held it up to Norrington's neck.

"I believe there was a sword-fight going on...if I'm not mistaken, sir?" He said, triumphantly. Norrington rose, Will's sword still at his neck, and took out his own. Beth stood up to protest.

"This is pure insanity!!!" She walked over to Meg, giving up as Norrington and Will bouted. Jack, Meg and Beth all stood in a line watching the other two fight.

"Jack...you still have the key, right?" Meg whispered. Jack nodded.

"Mmm-hmm." he twirled it around his finger and caught it. Beth looked at the key, and smirked.

"I don't think they're even fighting about the key anymore Jack...just for the heck of it." She said, laughing. Leaning towards Meg, who was on her right, she stated, "Oh, by the way, none of this is my fault!" Meg folded her arms.

"You're right, it's all Will's." she continued blaming him, still not happy with the young man for throwing away Beth as if she were trash FOR a piece of trash. Jack looked at Meg and raised an eyebrow. Meg looked back at him with a hard-set jaw.

"You're so cute when you're angry," he said with a smirk and planted a kiss on her forehead. Finally, Jack sighed, getting a little annoyed. "Norrington!" he shouted, holding up the key. "Forget something?" Norrington looked up, glared at Will for good measure, then ran after Jack, who had started running when Norry looked at him. Will, Beth, and Meg stared after him quizzically. As they watched Jack and Norry run through the field, Meg turned to Will.

"Something you'd like to say?" she challenged.

"What do you mean by that?" He replied, as Beth stared at him, both angrily and sadly. Meg was getting rather frustrated with Will. She walked up to him and smacked him upside the head. Feeling a little better she continued staring at him.

"Did that refresh your memory?" At this outburst, Beth sensed Will's awkward position and stepped in.

"Meg, I think that's enough." She smiled. "Can I talk to Will?" Beth glanced at him, then at Meg and raised her eyebrows as if signaling. Best friends can not only sense each other's presence as demonstrated earlier in the story, but can communicate without using words...it's very bizarre. Meg nodded and stalked off after Jack and Norrington.

* * *

**Torturing Will is fun...anywhosit, R&R and you shall receive the next chappie!**


	16. A 'Who Gets the Last Kiss’ Competition

**Thanks again to ThunderBenderPrincess for the review!! Lol Are you seeing a pattern yet? As long as I have the chapter written, if you post at least one review, I'll put it up. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Disney's...easy as that.**

* * *

There was an awkward silence as Meg left and then Will spoke up. "Beth…I think at this point, we need to concentrate on that key…" Beth sighed and nodded.

"You're probably right…well, shall we?"

So as they ran, Jack and Norrington were still fighting on the first floor of the church…mill…thing. Meg was watching them with her arms crossed. The men started going up the stairs, still battling. When Beth entered, she ran up as well, trying to attack Norry, who in turn, seemingly was shielding or protecting her from Jack. However, Norrington then pushed Jack, and he grasped the bell rope, which, from below, Will was also hanging onto. Norrington had the key, but not for long. As Will passed, Beth grabbed it out of his hand, and Will grabbed her. Arriving at the top, Will kissed her, forcefully, but with passion.

"By YOUR leave, Mr. Norrington!" he retorted.

"What is this!?!?!?!? A 'Who gets the last kiss' competition?!?!?" Beth exclaimed.

Jack gave them a quizzical look.

"Everyone's kissing each other…" he commented.

"I know…it's so unnatural..." Meg replied. There was a small pause.

"But it does give ME an excuse!" Jack said, quickly, before kissing Meg as well. She smiled at him for a moment and then looked up, seeing Norrington disappear out the top of the building.

"If we want that key, we best go follow them!" She took off.

Beth was with Will, still shocked from the random kiss, but still fighting the two men. Jack and Meg found them all moments later, still engaged in battle, Norrington with the key. Jack made several attempts to retrieve the key, but Norry kept moving his arm about as he parried and fought. Jack suddenly got the key and then Will, Beth, and Norry turned on him and eventually got Jack's sword out of his hand. Meg stood behind Jack, with her hands on his shoulders, trying not to loose her balance, for they were, in fact, on the roof. Norrington turned to Will and Beth.

"Do excuse me while I kill the man you ruined my life,"

"Be my guest."

Meg glared at Will, and then stopped, seeing a quizzical look from Beth. Jack then intervened.

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it that at the very moment you had two notorious pirates safely behind bars saw fit to free said pirates and take your dearly beloveds all to hisself... aye? So whose fault is it really that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?"

Enraged, Norrington attacked. "ENOUGH!" Jack jumped from the roof, did a somersault, and landed next to his sword. Meg stood there, awkwardly, and then jumped herself, landing in Jack's arms.

"Well, hullo there!" Jack smirked.

"Come on, let's go!" Meg jumped from his arms and began running.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Turner..." Norrington started. "he's right!" James then turned on Will and continued fighting with him. Jack, who picked up his sword and sheathed it, called back, "Still rooting for you, mate!" and walked off with Meg, with the key around his neck. However—

"Jack, watch out!"

"Oof!"

Jack was not watching where he was going, and landed in a ditch.

"Oh."

* * *

**Probably one of the shortest chappies ever, but if you review you'll get the next one! I have 17 written and the beginnings of 18. Lol Some of the text from this chapter came stright out of a brain storming session with Bethykins over Yahoo. Anywhosit, R&R please!!!**


	17. Wheel of Fortune

**Thanks again to TunderBenderPrincess for your review! More rum!**

**Disclaimer: It's Disney's...most of it.**

* * *

As the three continued fighting, they jumped onto the waterwheel. Its axel broke and the wheel began rolling into the field. Beth was smart enough to get down into the inner part of it before she fell off. She figured that there was no way they would be able to battle each other from the top. As the wheel continued rolling, Jack was just getting out of the grave. 

"Uh, Jack?" Meg said.

"What?" Just then Jack was picked up by the wheel as it rolled over him. Meg saw Beth inside and jumped in herself. Will and Norrington gave each other quizzical looks as Jack's legs appeared below them.

"Hello!" Meg said happily to Beth.

"Hello!" Beth replied as Jack was able to stand and run on the wheel with them.

"Jack watch out!" Meg cried, but—THUNK! Jack hit his head and landed on the ground as the wheel went on. Beth and Meg winced and continued running like hamsters in a hamster wheel.

A few moments passed and Jack woke up, remembering his purpose of being there and ran after the wheel, not too far ahead. They passed Elizabeth, Ragetti and Pintel who were staring at them, confused.

Will tripped and caught a glimpse of the key on its leather string on a nail on the inside of the wheel. He decided to climb on the inside as well. Beth attacked him out of the blue, and Meg continued running as Will grabbed the key. Jack saw this and attacked Will as well, getting the key. It had snapped from the string. Norry decided to join this little party as they all fought. Jack climbed to the top of the wheel and got off by grasping onto a passing palm leaf. As the wheel gained speed, Meg and Beth decided this was the time to get off. Meg jumped and rolled several times across the ground. Beth did the same not too long after and unfortunately hit a tree. Beth amazingly got up and said, "Who knew wood could hurt so much!" an then ran after the wheel, and Meg went back to find Jack. She was walking like Jack because of the dizziness. She dodged one of Davy Jones' crew members' headless bodies as it ran into a tree.

"Oh, shut it!" Jack said, to the head, lying not to far away.

"You're…not going to open it, are you?" Meg said, a little uneasy.

"Of course I am!" Jack replied as he put the key in the Dead Man's Chest and opened it. Inside was Davy Jones' beating heart.

"Ugh…that's gross…JACK!" Meg exclaimed as he picked it up. They then heard sounds of more crewmembers and Elizabeth and Pintel and Ragetti. Jack stuffed the heart into his shirt and closed the chest. He grabbed Meg's hand and took off towards the beach.

When they reached their dinghy, Jack opened the Jar of Dirt, poured some out, and then stuffed the heart inside, putting some of the dirt back in and closing the lid.

"Jack!" Meg shouted, just as Jack turned around and attacked one of Jones' crew members with an oar. Meg grabbed her sword from the boat and helped him.

Beth decided to help Elizabeth, Ragetti and Pintel with their troubles for some odd reason and was attacking more crewmembers with her swords as they made their way onto the beach.

Will and Norrington were hanging on for dear life as the wheel sped down towards the beach, jumped a cliff and then rolled across the beach, taking out some of Jones' crew, and then fell over. Will and Norrington emerged, very dizzy, hardly being able to stand up. Will saw the battle.

"Right…" he said, attempting to walk towards it but fell over. Norrington waited a few moments, waiting for the dizziness to wear off, and then went over to the dinghy. He shook out the Letters of Marque from Jack's coat and then noticed the spilled dirt from the jar.

Meg glanced at him and noticed him putting something into his shirt. 'Crap!' she thought. However, she still had enemies to battle and could not do anything about Norry at the time being.

Ragetti and Pintel threw the chest with the key still in it, into the dinghy and started to push off, only to be stopped by Will. They started for their swords, but realized that Elizabeth had them. Then, thinking quickly, they picked up a net and an oar, ready to attack. Will then noticed the chest with the key inserted. Pintel and Ragetti became occupied with the opposing crew. Will picked up the chest. Jack noticed and decided to 'accidentally' knock him out with the oar. 'Payback!' Meg thought, remembering what happened in the caves from her knowledge of the first movie. Elizabeth saw Will knocked out.

"Will!" She ran over to him, as did Beth, glaring at her.

"Leave him lie!" Jack ordered. "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with…" as he said this, Davy Jones' crew closed in on them.

"We're not coming out of this…" Beth murmured.

"Not with the chest…" Norrington added. Everyone looked at him. "Into the boat!" he ordered as he grabbed the chest.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth commented

"Don't wait for me," he said to them as he ran off. The crew followed.

"I-I say we respect his final wish!" Jack said.

"Aye!" Pintel replied.

"Wait…where's Meg?"

"JACK!" Meg called from the clutches of Norrington as they disappeared into the trees.

"One moment!" Jack yelled grabbing one of Elizabeth's swords and taking off after them.

"You…! Bloody…! Ughhh! MURHER!" Meg yelled at Norry. "I am NOT going to Beckett!" she struggled as best she could.

"Yes, you are! If I'm going to get my freedom back—"

"Oh, so this is all about you now? When did I matter? Hmm?"

"Norrington!" came a demanding voice. He turned around. Jack faced him with a scowl.

"Oh, so it's Captain Sparrow, coming to save his wench,"

"She's not a wench!" Jack said menacingly. Meg decided to keep her mouth shut for the moment. "Just because she's a woman, on MY ship, doesn't mean that she's mine or anyone else's wench! She's Meg Owen, and I love her, for your information, former commodore!"

Norrington scoffed. "As if a pirate could love…"

"Stop it!" Meg yelled at him. "I refuse to go to Beckett!" she stomped as hard as she possibly could on Norry's foot and then took off, with Jack following not to far behind.

When they arrived back at the dinghy and shoved off Isla Cruses, Beth asked, "So what was that about?" Meg glanced at her and then had an outburst.

"I bloody hate Beckett! Why does he want me!? I'm a pirate, for crying out loud!"

"Shhh…" Jack said behind her as he rubbed her back. Meg looked near tears. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes until they reached the Pearl.

* * *

**LOL I love the "Uh, Jack?"'s!!! if you've noticed, they've popped up numerous times in this story. And I also love Meg's repeated "I HATE BECKETT!"s. Okay, I know I promised that if I got at least one review, that I'd update. The thing is, I have school, and the next chapter is only partly written. So I'll work on the next few chapters as much as I can, but it might be difficult...A) I hate watching the end, B) it makes me cry, C) I hate Elizapukes. Yup. Well, R&R and I'll get to work on the next couple chappies as soon as I can!!!!!**


	18. The Plan That Was Short of Brilliant

**Guess who's back!! Yep, it's Meg and Bethykins. We're in Mexico and decided to finally finish this story ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!! Oh, and sorry for the LOOOOONG wait...hehe. ouch. Thank you to all who have given reviews for the last chappie!**

**Disclaimer: We own...nothing...except ourselves and anything said by the original characters that was not already in the movie.**

* * *

Will finally woke up aboard the Pearl, with Elizabeth sitting next to him. Will smiled and then asked, "What happened to the chest?"

"Norrington took it to draw them off…" replied Elizabeth.

"After trying to kidnap Meg…" Beth murmured on the other side of him. She began to help him up. Jack and Mr. Gibbs walked by.

"Where's the Commordore?" Gibbs asked.

"Fell behind," Jack simply stated as he, with his jar of dirt, Mr. Gibbs, and Meg walked up the stairs.

"My prayers be with him," Gibbs shrugged. "Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is, you're back. And made it off free and clear!" Just then, the Flying Dutchman emerged out of the ocean. Meg raised her eyebrow at Gibbs.

"You were saying?"

"Lord on high, deliver us…" he murmured.

"I'll handle this, mate," Jack said, pushing Gibbs out of the way, and Meg behind him. "Oi, fish face!" he called to Davy Jones. Jack held up the Jar of Dirt to get his attention. "Lose something? Eh? Scungilli--!"

"What the foosnit?" Meg murmured just as Jack lost his footing and fell down the stairs. Everyone cringed and Meg ran down the stairs, trying to help Jack.

"Got it!" Jack held up the Jar of Dirt. He stood up, acting like nothing happened. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git. Look what I got. I got a jar of di-irt, I got a jar of di-irt, and guess what's inside it?" Meg and Beth broke out into fits of giggles until the cannon ports of the Dutchman slid open and the cannons were visible. Jack's smile faded.

"Uh…crap!" Beth said.

"Hard to starboard." Jack said, without emotion.

"Hard to starboard!" Meg repeated the order.

"Raise up the foreyard!" Will shouted as everyone began rushing around the deck of the Black Pearl. The Pearl moved quickly and the Dutchman tried following. Before it turned, however, it shot a cannon ball right through the window of the Captain's Cabin and through the door. Pintel and Ragetti looked through and saw the Flying Dutchman not too far behind them.

"She's on us! She's on us!" Ragetti shouted.

----

"Sweet Jiminy!!!" Beth yelled a moment later. "She's falling behind!"

"Aye, we've got her!" Gibbs said triumphantly.

"We're the faster?" Will asked confused.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she gets her prey. But with the wind…"

"We've got her advantage…"

"Aye,"

More rushing around on the Black Pearl ensured that they were going to get out of this with barely a scratch…alright, maybe a few repairs here and there, but nothing too serious. Then…

"They've given up!" Marty cried. The crew cheered. Some did jigs, Meg and Beth hugged, Meg then kissed Jack on the cheek. Will rushed up to Jack.

"My father is on the ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight!" he said, sounding determined. Meg and Beth exchanged glances and then raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why fight when you can negotiate?" Jack said, with a smirk. "All one needs is the proper leverage." He put the Jar of Dirt on the railing and patted it.

"Uh, Jack…?" Meg began but was not able to finish for there was a huge lurch and the Pearl amazingly halted with a shudder. The Jar of Dirt fell from the railing onto the deck below and smashed, sending glass and dirt everywhere. Jack looked down, panicked, ran down the stairs, and then began franticly sifting through the dirt to find the heart…which was not there.

"Where's the thump thump?!" he murmured. Meg, who followed him, decided this was probably not a good time to tell Jack that Norrington had it, but decided to anyway.

"Uh, Jack…?" she said again.

"What is it?!" Jack said, still frantic. Meg hung her head.

"Norrington took the heart—"

"HOW DID HE BLOODY FIND IT--?" Meg clasped her hand over Jack's mouth.

"Shh!"

"We must've hit a reef!" said one sailor.

"No…it's not a reef!" Will exclaimed.

"Then what the foosnit is it?!" Beth asked. Will dragged both Elizabeth and Beth away from the Pearl's rail.

"Get away from the rail!"

"Will, what is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"…the Kraken."

((Beth and Meg: DUN DUN DA DUN, DUN DUN DAA DUM!))

"The…kraken?" Beth said, slightly confused. Jack looked at Meg, and she at him in return. She looked a bit frightened, but mostly for Jack's life.

"Come, we're getting off this ship and over to that island…" he murmured to her. Meg looked at Jack, slightly shocked. That was the first time that she had heard him call The Black Pearl a ship. She looked at Beth regretfully as Jack dragged her into a dingy. Beth was too busy to notice as Will shouted "To arms!" and she was handed a rifle.

"Uhm…what is this?"

"Load guns!" Gibbs cried. "Defend the mast!"

"It'll attack the starboard," Will explained. "I've seen it before."

"What do you mean you've seen it before?!" Beth asked. Will ignored her exclamation, but continued informing Gibbs.

"Roll out the cannons and hold for my signal." Everyone obeyed. Beth and Elizabeth stood near the rail as menacing tentacles began slowly creeping up the sides of the ship. As Will came downstairs, he said cautiously, "Easy boys."

Elizabeth was doubtful and called out, "Will?" Beth sighed.

"Crap."

"Steady…steady!"

"Will?"

"Hold…hold…"

Beth studied the intricacy of the tentacles and began singing quietly in a nervous manner, "Oh the weather outside is frightful, and the tentacles are…frightful, but since there's really no place to go, let it snow, and maybe it will--OH HOLY BISCUITS!"

"I think we've held fire long enough!" Pintel commented earnestly.

Elizabeth screamed. "Will!"

"FIRE!" All of the cannons were fired and the Kraken recoiled for the time being, slightly wounded. Everyone cheered. "It'll be back," Will warned.

"Well aren't you Mr. Positive today, Will…" Beth said. He glared at her for a moment and then smirked.

"We have to get off the ship."

"But…there's…no dingys!" she exclaimed remorsefully. Then, she anxiously began to look for Meg, and to her dismay found her…rowing away with Jack in one of the dingys!

"She ditched and stole the dingy…" Beth muttered, wondering at Meg's sudden coward-like appearance.

----

"Jack! What was that about? I could have helped them! What is Beth going to think of me?!" Meg shouted at him.

"Beth doesn't think often enough to notice," he began, grunting as he rowed. Meg scowled.

"She does too…you've…just never…witnessed it," Jack smirked at her. "Anyway, I don't think that was the right thing to do…just desert them all…" Meg turned and looked back at the Pearl, resting her arms on the side of the boat, and her chin on her arms.

"Besides," Jack continued, "she probably won't live to remember you left—"

"WHAT?!"

"You knew that,"

"I DEMAND WE GO BACK!"

----

Will noticed a barrel of gun powder roll across the deck.

"Pull the grates," said he. "get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold." He turned to Elizabeth and handed her a rifle. "Whatever you do, don't miss." (Note from author: Not BETH, because she would most CERTAINLY miss. Plus, she's already holding a rifle)

"As soon as you're clear," she replied. A sailor came up to them.

"We are short-stocked on gunpowder. Six barrel!" he held up six fingers.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder," Gibbs explained.

"Then load the rum!" Will said to him. Everyone on the ship stopped what they were doing, shut up, and stared at Will in awed silence. Beth was very concerned.

"Beg pardon? No rum? Not cool, Will…" Gibbs hesitated for a moment. The crew and Beth waited patiently for a confirmation from Mr. Gibbs to allow them to begin loading the rum barrels. He gave it reluctantly.

"Aye, the rum, too!"

Elizabeth, walking on the deck, stopped abruptly noticing Jack and Meg in the dingy.

"Cowards," she spat spitefully.

"My best friend," began a maliciously resolute voice from behind, "is not a coward." Beth glared at Elizabeth.

"Oh, it's you." She stated not too pleased.

Beth approached and smirked. "If we live through this, remind me to hurt you. But for now, I need you sacrifice yourself to the Kraken in an attempt to save my life."

"Don't be so sure."

"Oh, I am sure." With that, they parted, loathing the other's existence. Just then, the Kraken viciously thrust its tentacles through the cannon ports of the Pearl, drawing everyone's attention.

"Haul away!" Will shouted, ordering sailors to hoist the net containing the barrels of gunpowder and rum.

"Heave!" Gibbs encouraged. "Heave like you're being paid for it!" The Kraken was destroying all in its reach.

----

Out in the dingy, Jack suddenly stopped rowing. Meg looked at him eagerly, sensing that he had a change of heart because of his guilt. He looked at the Pearl, heard it groaning from the strain of the Kraken. He turned, looked at the island that could possibly save his life for a day or two more.

"Jack?" Meg said, quietly. He pulled out the Compass.

----

Will hung onto the net as it was raised. He tried getting the Kraken's attention. "Hyah! Come on!" he flung his sword about. "Come and get me! I'm over here! Come on!" The Kraken disturbed the raising of the net, and Will's leg got caught in it. Noticing, Will took out the knife that Bill Turner gave him to try and cut the ropes. Elizabeth hesitated to shoot because she was waiting for Will to get off. "Elizabeth! Shoot!" Seeing Elizabeth still struggling with the concept, Beth came over and said smugly, "It's actually pretty simple. You just point at the thing you want to shoot at, and then pull this trigger thingie." She smirked. Elizabeth groaned. Just then, a tentacle wrapped around Elizabeth's leg and began dragging her into the Captain's Cabin. Ragetti took a hatched and cut it, making the Kraken release its hold on Elizabeth's leg.

"Aw!" Beth said in dismay. "Why did you do that?!" Ragetti shrugged. Elizabeth and Beth both ran to get the gun which was now at the top of the stairs, but as they both reached, a foot stepped on the rifle. Elizabeth fought to get the foot off, but Beth looked up and saw Meg and Jack. She smirked and 'accidentally' sent Elizabeth tumbling down the stairs as Jack picked up the firearm and aimed. Will finally freed himself from the net. Jack shot, the bullet piercing one of the barrels, blowing up the kegs in a chain reaction. Then some of the Kraken's tentacles were badly charred, and even some parts lying about the deck. The Kraken retreated, nursing its wounds for a moment. The sailors cautiously emerged, shocked.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked.

"No," Gibbs responded. "We jut made it angry. We're not out of this yet," he turned to Jack. "Captain, orders!"

Everyone approached Jack, waiting. Beth stalked past Will and said haughtily, "Well, that plan was short of brilliant." Will's reply was interrupted.

"Abandon ship. Into the long boat," Meg looked at Jack in disbelief. He had said nothing since turning the boat around.

"Jack?"

"Jack, the Pearl…"

"She's only a ship, mate." Meg looked close to tears, and Beth hugged her.

Trying to act smart, Elizabeth said, "He's right, we have to head for land." Beth and Meg shot her simultaneous wicked glares.

"It's a lot of open water," said Pintel.

"It's a lot of water." Repeated Ragetti.

"I think we've established that." Beth commented sardonically.

"We'll have to try it," Will said. "We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Everyone seemed to sigh.

"Abandon ship…" Gibbs began mournfully. "Abandon ship or abandon hope." Various pirates and Meg began loading stuff into the boat. Beth had been helping but then noticed Elizabeth talking to Jack in a very, very, very suspicious manner. She raised an eyebrow and watched intently. However, when the pair began kissing, her jaw dropped in indignation and she ran down the stairs to go get Meg.

"Meg!!!! Meeeegg!!!" She squealed, falling twice. Meg looked at her dumbfounded at both of the falls.

"Yes?"

"It's too late!"

"Well than why did you come get me?"

Beth frowned. "Because I thought you MIGHT want to know that Jack and Elizabeth are at this moment on the deck in a very, very, very intimate lip lock!!!"

"WHAT?!" Meg dropped whatever she was holding and ran back up the stairs with Beth. "Only I'M allowed to do THAT!" They reached the top of the stairs just as they heard a loud CLICK.

* * *

**GASP! Yes, R&R, we're working on the next chapter(s)! **


	19. A Farewell and The End

**Thank you to mrspatrickdempsey for the review! -gives rum and cookies- **

**Here it is...the end. We hope you've enjoyed this parody! But don't fret! We might be writing other versions of parts of the story! So look out for those soon (we hope)! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Beth and I own nothing of Disney's.**

* * *

Meg gawked at the closeness of the two. Beth cursed audibly, but we will spare you.

"Well, well, WELL. What HAVE we here?!" Beth mocked.

"Meg, it's not what it looks like," Jack tried to explain.

"Then you need to change what it looks like." Meg spat.

Elizabeth smirked. Beth spotted it. They approached each other, determined.

"This ends now." Elizabeth stated defiantly.

"Oh, contrare, darling. It's just beginning!" Beth then shoved her fist with fierce force into Elizabeth's poor dainty face. Elizabeth sprawled on the deck in shock. Beth jumped on top of her with fury and a brawl ensued. There was much pain.

Meg approached Jack. She paused for a moment.

"Meg—"

SMACK!

"…That one I deserved…but Meg--?"

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!"

"Hit him again!" Beth yelled, punching Elizabeth, who was pinioned to the deck. "Get OFF!!"

"Not yet," Meg said through clenched teeth. "Jack…explain yourself." Jack sighed, knowing that Meg knew him all too well, and that she would not believe him. Jack was known to be a womanizer.

"There's no excuse…Meg…she chained me…" He pulled on his left wrist, showing that he was attached to the mast. Meg looked down at it, tears of hate starting to slip down her face. "Meg…the Kraken wants me…I'm…going to die." At those words, something in Meg snapped and she lost it. She started bawling.

"No, you can't die!" She flung herself on him, sobbing into his coat.

"What? Meg?!" Beth didn't hear the conversation, only her friend's tears. So, standing up triumphantly, Beth said to a sore Elizabeth, "Sorry, I'll have to kill you later."

"Don't be so sure."

"Oh, I am sure."

Frustrated, Elizabeth stalked off to go to the dingy.

Beth attempted to approach Meg with open arms, but Jack gave her a look, so she reluctantly followed Elizabeth.

"No, you have to come with us!" Meg pulled at the chain. Jack held her face in his free hand and wiped away a few of the tears with his thumb.

"I can't…and even if I could, I'd just be putting you in even more danger,"

"But—"

"Meg…I'll be fine…" He kissed her forehead and then leaned in for a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you," he murmured. "And no one else." Meg looked into the Captain's brown eyes and nodded. She hugged him one last time. "Now go," Jack said. Meg reluctantly backed away, her eyes never leaving Captain Jack Sparrow until she finally lowered herself into the dingy.

Beth sat in the little dinghy, thinking about what had just taken place. Elizabeth was glaring at her, rubbing a bruise on her arm. Looking over at Will, Beth noticed he seemed deeply perplexed and possibly angry, so she concluded that he saw the kiss.

"Where's Jack?" He asked in a contemptuous, obvious tone directed towards his fiancé. Both Beth and Meg opened their mouths to say something when—

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." Elizabeth faked. Beth scoffed and Meg looked down at her boots. Will looked at them suspiciously as Beth hugged Meg tightly, as if she were trying to protect her from despair as they rowed away.

When they were deemed far enough away from the Black Pearl to be safe from the Kraken, everyone looked back at the Pearl. The Kraken's tentacles pulled down its prey and their Captain with it. Meg let out a sob and Beth, trying unsuccessfully to hold back hot tears, looked through the salty water at Elizabeth. Beth could tell the guilt was getting to her, but didn't care. She figured she deserved it. Will was despondent. He glanced at Beth and smiled. Though it hurt, she smiled back. Elizabeth watched and did not smile. Suddenly, Beth thought of Norry for a simple moment. Her eyes dancecd, then she snapped out of it, reminding herself that he left her on a whim. He could not have cared as much as he said, she thought, sadly. Love has fooled me again. Then she set her head on top of Meg's, which was on her shoulder, and fell asleep, their broken hearts at peace.

----

Meanwhile back in Port Royal, Mercer (did we even introduce him?) announced that the last of the East India Trading Company's ships had returned.

"Is there any news on the chest or Meg?" Beckett asked.

"No," replied Mercer, "But, one of the ships did pick up a man, adrift at sea…he had these…" he dropped the Letters of Marque on Beckett's desk. Beckett unfolded them and examined the signature at the bottom.

"I took the liberty of filling in my name," Norrington said from the door. Beckett beckoned to Norry.

"If you intend to claim these, then you must have something to trade…if you don't have Meg…then do you have the compass?" Norrington smirked and shook his head.

"I tried to get the lass, but she's too headstrong…but I have better," he dropped a cloth bag down on the desk. A couple flies buzzed around it and the object inside made a loud, slow THUMP-THUMP and rose up and down on the desk. "The heart of Davy Jones." Beckett looked at it very interested, but was still disappointed at not receiving Meg along with this fabulous prize.

----

Time passed, yet hearts were still wounded by the loss of Captain Jack Sparrow. The remaining crew of the Black Pearl set out for Tia Dalma's to attempt to overcome grief. Down the river again they traveled, wandering through thoughts of past adventures and mishaps, nostalgia mingled with despair. People who lived in the swamp made way for the company's dinghy, tears threatening their peaceful composure.

Soon everyone got out of the boat, and walked up to the door of Tia Dalma's hut. She greeted them and gave an especially heartfelt nod to Meg, who simply returned a half-hearted smile. Elizabeth and Beth sat down on some stools near the side of the room, and Will, after sitting down at the table, began repeatedly throwing his knife into it, and prying off little pieces of wood. One can only presume that this kind of entertainment is only prompted by true despondency, and hopefully not insanity.

Meg simply stood, looking dazed from the shock. Her wandering eyes traced every movement of the room with nervous apprehension, waiting for something else to go wrong, but her frame was calm. Although Meg hid her feelings, her grave presence was felt about the room with sympathy.

Tia Dalma put drinks onto a tray with a couple of candles in the middle of it. She walked around the hut, offering the mugs to everyone. "Against the cold…" she said. "And a sorrow…" She went to Will. "It's a shame…I know you're thinking that with the Pearl, you could've captured the devil and set free your father's soul."

"Doesn't matter now," Will said, cold heartedly. "The Pearl's gone…along with its Captain." He threw down the knife again as Meg scowled at him. He again glanced at Beth with that strange little smile, and she stared back at him with a raised eyebrow, half in curiosity, half in annoyance.

"Aye…and already the world seems a bit less bright," Gibbs said, walking in though the open door from the porch. "He fooled us all, right to the end…but I guess that honest streak finally won out." Meg glanced towards him as he gave a toast. "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack," Ragetti said as he raised his cup.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintel added.

"He was a good man," said Elizabeth looking very nervous. Beth looked indignantly at Elizabeth, and then noticed her sufferings. Was Elizabeth…guilty, she thought, shocked. Beth's face softened, yet her emotion did not.

"Good pirate," Meg added. At this, Will turned to Meg, and, noticing her pain was keen, he said softly,

"If there was anything to be done to bring him back," Meg did not respond, but another large tear rolled down her cheek. Suddenly, Elizabeth seemed uncontrollably out of sorts, tears also coming from her eyes, and Will took note of it.

"Elizabeth," He began, watching her intently with distrust. Beth stared at him mournfully. Poor stupid, blind man. Meg glared over at Elizabeth.

"Would you do it?" Tia said suddenly. Beth jumped. "Hmm? …what would you? Hmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmm?" she looked around at everyone. "Will you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack…and him precious Pearl?"

Meg nodded. "Aye."

Beth managed to say 'Aye' as well, and then sneezed. Everyone looked at her quizzically.

"Aye," Gibbs added.

"Aye," said Pintel and Ragetti.

"Awk! Aye!" said Cotton's parrot.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes." Beth and Meg glared at her for not staying in the pirate character and saying 'Aye'.

Will nodded too. "Aye." Tia smiled.

"All right…but if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end…then…you will need a captain who knows those waters…" Tia Dalma looked to the stairs where a pair of boots began descending. Everyone moved to see the mysterious figure. Meg gawked, Beth nearly passed out, Elizabeth was shocked, Will looked frightened, Gibbs appeared awkward, Pintel and Ragetti were scared, and Tia looked proud. (We don't know what Cotton looked like, but we're sure his parrot was scared.) There, standing at the foot of the steps, was Barbossa, apple and all.

"So, tell me," he said. "What's become of my ship?" He laughed heartily, and finally took a satisfying bite of his apple as 'Jack' jumped onto his shoulder.

"WHAT THE FOOSNIT?!" Beth and Meg said in unison.


End file.
